Because Peter Said So Again
by Rolletti
Summary: This is a sequel to Because Peter Said So.  Jealousy, drowning, and nosy neighbors, what more could Peter and Edmund ask for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

I saw this disclaimer on someone's story and thought it a good idea to put on my own: _I've read so much that I hope I didn't steal something from someone's story, if I did please accept my apology. _

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The overdue family vacation had been underway for the past hour for the Pevensie family. Henry checked and rechecked the automobile; the tank was full of petroleum, the spare tire was secured, and enough lubrication was filled to keep all parts moving. Despite Peter throwing his weight around, _literally_, out of concern for his brother's health, the morning activities went quite well.

Although the children gathered their belongings in excitement, they all had a disquieting look about them after Lucy's nightmare. Henry noticed, whether consciously or subconsciously, Susan was touched by each of her siblings in passing. Henry was determined to rid them of their distress with a trip to the seaside. The whole family could use it.

"Buuurrrp"

"Ewwww," everyone chorused in the back seat of the car. Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at Edmund with disgust written across their faces.

"It's not my fault! It's that vile medicine Peter forced down my throat," said Edmund with a vengeful smirk as he turned to look out the window.

"Edmund, that's disgusting," said Susan as she smacked his shoulder. The regurgitated smell of aged licorice prompted Susan to lean across Edmund to roll down the window, just enough to get some fresh air, despite the drizzle.

"What are you doing? I'll get wet!"

"Serves you right," then she whispered with a smirk of her own, "I saw Peter pack the elixir, you know what that means."

Horrified, Edmund swallowed the bitterness of revenge as he felt Peter's grin burning at the back of his head. The window was immediately rolled back in place as he heard a smothered giggle from Lucy. Edmund decided it would be best to study the suddenly _fascinating_ scenery than to give satisfaction to his siblings who no doubt was still grinning at him. Instead, he watched the world leisurely unfold as they drove past. Earlier, he considered all routes to their destination with his father as they studied the map. It was his way of easing his father's pain of his family standing.

"Lucy, what is it?" asked Susan concerned.

"I have an itch on my back, but I can't reach it."

"Here, turn around," offered Susan.

Barely containing her smile, Lucy faced Peter as her sister scratched her back. She tried her best to look as innocent as possible under the _All Seeing Eye_ of her eldest brother, but it didn't work. The slight quirk of his right brow meant he was wise to her mischief. She wanted to tell him she was only entertaining herself because she was bored, but knowing Peter, he knew it before she did.

The scenery began to look the same as they passed through towns proudly displaying "Unique" or "World's Greatest" establishments. They also looked the same. Evidence of the war was another common sight from town to town, as she saw the world pass by. There was simply nothing to do, and her toes wanted to be free from their confinement.

"Better? Alright, now sit still and watch the scenery," said Susan as she shared a smile with Peter before she returned to her reading.

As he looked in the rear view mirror, Henry regarded his eldest. Peter had a look about him. It was subtle, but he knew something. Looking to Susan, Edmund, and Lucy for clues was not helpful. Henry began to see Peter in a different light that morning. He was still confused, still hurt, but a sort of understanding made the process bearable.

Peter looked up as he felt eyes on him, and shared a smile with his dad.

"You're going to develop a headache you know," said Lucy teasing.

"I'm alright, Lu," said Susan distracted.

Lucy drummed her little fingers on her knees as she sighed.

"Lucy, Sweetheart, you refused to sit up front, so could you please stop fidgeting? There's hardly any room as it is," said Susan as gently as possible.

"I can't help it."

"Su," said Edmund coming to the rescue.

"Would you like to switch places, Ed?" Susan smiled forcefully.

With another quick glance at the review mirror, Henry knew Peter expected this. He didn't know how, he just knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had the look of someone, a parent, with years of experience.

"Hullo? How did this get here? Someone put a bag of chocolates in my pocket?" smirked Peter.

"," spoke the three youngest Pevensies as Peter held the bag out of reach with a grin.

After sometime, Peter successfully put out a fire before it began, and he and his dad shared another secret smile.

"We know your tricks, Peter Pevensie," said Susan as all three looked at him while chewing, sucking and licking.

"You always have a special treat for us when we travel," giggle Lucy.

"Really, where have you traveled? I thought this was the first vacation since I went off to war?"

Lucy eyes widened with the slip as the silver tongue Edmund answered, "She's referring to our trip to and from the country, dad," all four smiled at the rear view mirror.

Henry nodded somewhat reluctantly, and returned to driving as the three youngest Pevensies held their hands out for more.

Peter ignored them.

"Really Peter, don't be so…" said Susan.

"Well behave yourselves, all three of you. At your _ages_, you should know better," said Peter quirking his brow. The girl's cheeks turned pink, as Edmund avoided eye contact.

Out of chocolates and ideas for any further games that could possibly be played in a car with very little elbow room, Peter leaned forward and whispered in his father's ear, "Dad, would you mind stopping at that park up ahead? Maybe we can have our lunch there, and give Lucy a chance to expel some of her energy."

"Yes, I don't see why not. What do think, Helen, a nice picnic in the park?" asked Henry, lifting his wife's hand to his lips.

"Yes, that would be lovely now that the sun's out," Helen smiled lovingly. Her eyes were bright with the joy of having her family together on an outing, an actual vacation. She felt like a school girl suppressing the giddiness that wanted to escape.

"Lucy, please stop fidgeting," Susan pleaded.

_**NnNnNnNn **_

On the road again, Susan looked at Peter with a smile and mouthed, "Cunning," as she smoothed the hair of her sleeping sister. Even as an adult Lucy's energy never failed. Besides the sun, Queen Lucy was the purest form of energy in the land of Narnia. Her siblings were constantly thinking of new ways to contain her, for their and the royal court sake.

"About another hour, dad?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, the cabin should be ready when we get there. I hope we don't see any more rain this afternoon. I'd like to go swimming when we get there," Henry lifted Helen's hand toward his lips again and said, "It will be like old times, aye? Remember that summer…" he whispered.

"Henry!" shushed Helen as she quickly glanced at the children in embarrassment.

"You're beautiful when you blush. Come over here," he said as he assisted his wife, followed by a chaste kiss on her cheek that drew out a giggle.

"This is going to be a very long hour," whispered Edmund, crinkling his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I've had this story on my computer ever since I wrote the first story, and decided to finish it. Yayness


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia**  
>Ages:<strong> Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, I like to play with the characters though. **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The four Narnians closed their eyes as they inhaled a lung full of salty air when they stepped out of the car. They savored the moment as years of memories washed over them reminding them of home: to fall asleep to the rhythm of the ocean, the cry of the sea gulls, family picnics on the beach and of course the salty air. Like a moth to a flame, the three younger Pevensies were drawn to Peter as he stood facing the ocean. Lucy sniffed, drawing her sibling's attention. Peter enveloped her, and without hesitation tenderly drew in the remaining two who stood just as emotional. This puzzled their parents.

Henry and Helen realized that something profound was happening, but was at a loss of words as to what. They glanced at each other in confusion as they returned their attention to the soft murmurs of Peter as he encouraged his siblings. Only one word, Aslan, was recognizable, as they've heard them speak the name before. Everything else was gibberish, almost like another language. As the children broke apart, Peter held on to Lucy with one arm, wiped away a fallen tear from Susan, and leaned over to kiss his dark haired partner in crime.

Henry couldn't help but to feel awkward and embarrassed. His children were very affectionate, and it didn't seem to matter where they were when they expressed their love for one another. However, he could see _that_ was part of their strength, and the world would just have to accept it. /It isn't very English/ he thought. Henry gestured to Helen to follow him to the cabin. It would oddly feel like an intrusion if they interrupted the children.

After everyone was settled, Henry found Peter sitting on the porch alone. He watched the back of his head as he looked out towards the ocean. What was it about the ocean that caused them to be so melancholy? "Is everything alright, Peter? You four seemed…overwhelmed," Henry said as he sat next to his eldest.

"Oh, yes, quite well. We were not prepared, you see, for the reaction of seeing the ocean again. It has been quite awhile." Peter put on his best smile, but Henry could see his eyes told a different story. "Don't worry, dad, we just need time to adjust. We seem to be good at that," he said solemnly, returning his gaze towards the ocean.

"Well, I'll go see if your mother needs anything. If _you_ need to talk, son, I'm here," Henry offered as he squeezed Peter's shoulder. "Thanks, dad, I appreciate it." Henry tried to understand, but his children seemed secretive, guarded, except when they were with each other. Many possibilities regarding his children reaction to their arrival turned pages in his mind. He's home, the husband _and_ the father. He wants to be there for his children to lean on when they face uncertainties. Although he's been absent for five years, surely they know he's not a stranger, that he's available. As Henry opened the screen door, he turned to watch his son, and found Edmund leaning against him. "It's a hard pill to swallow," Henry scarcely heard Edmund say. Peter dropped his arm around his brother's shoulder and pulled him in closer. Henry wanted to say something, anything, but watching the intimate scene told him he had no place.

_**NnNnNnN**_

Dinner went pretty much the same, but the next morning proved to be quite different.

As the stars twinkled above clear skies, silver moonlight gazed into the bedroom that Peter and Edmund shared. Their door opened quietly as Lucy slowly looked in on her sleeping brothers. Balancing on her tippy toes, she moved silently across the room hoping the floor boards wouldn't creak. Like a cat watching its prey, Lucy loomed over Peter, reared back and _pounced_. Surprised, she found herself flipped and pinned underneath Peter with his arm across her neck as if to choke her. Wide eyed, Lucy gasped as her brother leaned forward. She should have known not to sneak up on him. Although it's been years since they've lived in Narnia, survival instincts never go away.

"Well, what do we have here, brother?" asked Peter.

"It looks like an old, sour wench that loves to deprive others of their sleep." Lucy noticed Edmund for the first time as he sat up in his bed looking at her with a smirk. "What shall we do with her, cut off her head?"

"No, that would be too messy, and I'm not in the mood to clean up blood this early. Besides, we'd have to hide the head, then explain her disappearance, yada, yada, yada. You know the routine."

"I have a more sinister plan," said Edmund, as he seemed to glide over. "I say we take her out to the beach and watch the sun rise."

Lucy began to giggle. "How did you know that's what I wanted?"

"You did _not_ just ask that question," grinned Edmund. "You know, Peter, she still needs to be punished for planning such a rude awakening."

"True," said Peter, as he continued to pin her down. He covered her mouth as Edmund slowly licked the side of her face, leaving an extremely, long wet trail.

"I told you it wouldn't work," said Susan as she came through the door grinning and wincing at her sister's predicament.

"Are you through screaming?" asked Peter. Lucy bobbed her head up and down with a crease between her brows.

"Yuck!" she said as her sibling's quietly laughed.

"Come on," said Peter before he took Lucy by the hand, and led the others quietly through the cabin and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, I like to play with the characters though. <strong>:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Lounging on the blanket watching their children from the shore, Helen Pevensie was at peace. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blew off the ocean, and her family was completely whole. Henry looked at her and guessed at what she was thinking. He couldn't agree more. "Well, everything seemed to work itself out from our first day here. The children are back to their normal selves, happy as can be and enjoying their stay," he said. He leaned over to kiss his wife who was smiling up at him admirably.

"Isn't it unbecoming for parents to do that in public or at all?" shouted Edmund disgusted from the water.

"Why is it he can hug and kiss his sisters, receive the same from Peter no matter where they are, but have a problem with us showing affection?" Henry smiled.

"I don't know, but do it again," Helen grinned as she saw Edmund wrinkle his nose.

As the two youngest began to splash each other again, Susan stood shading her eyes from the sun grinning at them affectionately. As if they move on their own accord, her toes wiggled in the warm sand until they were buried completely. Off to the side she saw Peter out shinning the sun as he walked toward her, as if he was stalking his prey. Susan tilted her head as she studied the Magnificent with confusion.

"You've been sitting here in safety too long, my Queen," he said as he drew closer. Susan, her confusion gone, began to back away with one finger pointed at her eldest.

"No, Peter! Don't you dare, I mean it," she said deciding to stand her ground with her hands on her hips.

"What was that? I can't hear you, speak up. What?"

Lucy giggled from the water. "You better run, Su!" Susan saw the stubborn determination in her brother's eyes, and decided it would be in her best interest if she followed Lucy's advice.

Too late. Peter was faster and stronger.

"No!" shouted Susan as she was thrown over Peter's shoulder. Hefting his prize, the tall warrior walked towards the water as he beat his chest and called out in victory. Lucy and Edmund both laughed hysterically at the display. As he walked towards his siblings, Susan continued to beat on his broad back with her fist throwing out threats. "Put me down you ape!" Peter obliged. "Noooo." All three siblings quickly swam away laughing when she resurfaced. Even Henry and Helen laughed at their prim daughter's expense. Her face was completely covered with long wet hair. Living up to her true name, the gentle queen did not lose control, but she did promise to retaliate. Unfortunately, her sibling's laughter got the best of her and retaliation began sooner that she planned with a water fight.

Henry relaxed as he watched his children act like, well, children. He was grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head. However, all good things must come to an end at the oddest times. Henry's smile quickly faded when he heard a noise that caused him hang his head in defeat. "Here they come. Kill me. Kill me now, I beg you."

"Shh, Henry behave yourself," scolded Helen with a grin. When she turned around, she smiled beautifully for their unexpected guest who just happened to walk by.

"Helloooo, oh sister look who it is, our new neighbors the Pevensies."

"Oh, so it is, sister, so it is! How are you Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie? Lovely day we are having. Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"And there are the children, hellooo children!"

"What lovely children you have."

"Yes, lovely manners."

"Oh, yes such manners you don't see children possessing these days," said the youngest of the elderly Madeline sisters.

The Madeline sisters had the pleasure of meeting the Pevensie children on their return trip to the cabin after watching the blazing sun rise up out of the beautiful blue ocean painting it gold. They were front porch dwellers who didn't miss a thing about the neighbors on the beach. Of course they gossiped about the new arrivals next door, from how many children they had; scandalous, _four_, to Mrs. Pevensies gorgeous husband with the chiseled features.

Newcomers were often left feeling dizzy after the sisters were through talking and laughing through their introductions. Not so with the children who ruled a kingdom together for almost twenty years. So used to long-winded ambassadors, kings, and slippery tongue governors, the royals patiently endured them. With courtly manners, the children introduced themselves to the women who wore big, print, flower dresses, making a lasting impression.

Ms. Evelyn was the eldest who set the tone of every conversation for her and her sister. For someone her age she had sparkling blue eyes that missed nothing. She had an opinion about everything and everyone. Most importantly, she would share her views with anyone who would listen, which was usually her sister and the other elderly women who visited everyday on the porch to knit.

Ms. Evelyn's sister, Bonnie Madeline, knew her place as the youngest and agreed with her sister in everything. Of the two, Ms. Bonnie laughed the most, the loudest and the longest. Life was to be enjoyed, and Ms. Bonnie could find a silver lining in any cloud, no matter the situation. She wore glasses, but after a good laugh often took them off to wipe the tears from her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief. She was heavy set with rosy cheeks, the sweetest disposition of the two.

When not sitting on their thrones, the Madeline sisters were found arm in arm talking up a storm up and down the beach, gathering new juicy news of course. Sometimes neighbors would be afraid to leave if they came across them on one of their strolls. The tittering and tottering from their laughter gave the illusion of falling, but like drunkards they always managed to hold one another up. They were nosy, busy bodies, but an comforting presence in the neighborhood. Without them, what would the neighbors talk about?

"Ms. Bonnie, Ms. Evelyn, please sit and join us. We were just watching the children play in the water," said Helen making room for them on the blanket.

"Oh no dear, if we get down there with you two, we'll never get these old bones back up," said Ms. Evelyn, and giggled. "No we are just out for a stroll."

"Yes, and to enjoy the sights," said Ms. Bonnie as she eyed a tall muscled specimen as he walked by.

Edmund saw the bold look, and decided to disappear under water.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC (^_^)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<p>

This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, I like to play with the characters though.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Lucy, slow down please," said Susan buckling her sandals.

"Hurry, Susan," shouted Lucy, grinning as she ran past with one thing on her mind.

Peter intercepted her before she opened the door to make her escape. "Shoes, Lu! How many times are you told to put them on?" he scolded. "Don't come out until your shoes are on your feet, the sand is too hot, _and_ don't return without them." Peter gave her a pointed look before he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Edmund winked at her before he gathered his fishing pole and followed his brother out the door.

Lucy sighed for two reasons: the sun and fresh air teased her mercilessly through the screen door, and was she not old enough to decide if she wanted to wear her shoes or not?

"I know what you're thinking and you are not stepping one toe nail out that door without your shoes," said Susan as she passed Lucy and into the kitchen for a drink of water.

Helen stood at the table as she prepared a nice tuna salad for dinner later that evening. The weather was too hot, and she couldn't bear the thought of cooking anything on the stove. From the small kitchen she saw and heard all that passed between the children. While she continued to mix, she saw Lucy place her pail and small shovel next to her shoes. "Where are you two off to?" she asked Susan.

"Lu and I are going to search for shells. She found a beautiful one yesterday and she's bound and determined to find it's equal," she said looking into the bowl. "What is that?"

"Mmmm, Yummy tuna salad is on the menu tonight. Would you pass me that celery? Thank you."

"Come on, Su, bye mommy," and the screen door slammed before anyone could say anything.

"I better go, Peter said to keep an eye on her, because she'll ride the wind straight out to sea without a second thought."

Helen grinned, because it was a perfect description of her youngest.

"Where is Peter?" asked Henry when he stepped into the kitchen, looking very comfortable in his beach clothing and wind tossed hair.

"He and Ed went fishing, and he said that there might be a surprise later. I must go. No doubt I'll have to run to catch up with Lucy," she waved good-bye, but before she could reach the door Susan returned to the kitchen to give both parents an enduring kiss on the cheek. She waved good-bye once more and walked out the door.

Both parents held unshed tears, to overcome to speak. It was such moments, when one of the children, of their own accord, took their breath away.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

Susan stepped outside into the fresh air and breathed in deeply. She couldn't help it. It was a beautiful day with clear skies, and the salty air brought back feelings of—home. Searching for her rambunctious sister, Susan looked across the beach for the brightest child out there. She knew if it were possible, Lucy would have had all the shells dug up in a three-mile radius before she could join her. With wind tossed hair, Susan saw that Lucy was not alone. A girl, who looked about Lucy's English age of thirteen, was looking into Lucy's pail. Susan hoped the girl was just as energetic as her sister, because she and the boys could use a break. Speaking of boys, Susan looked down the beach where her brothers were fishing. She wasn't surprised to find Peter looking towards Lucy. No doubt wondering who the girl was, and where was she? Susan shook her head and smiled at her predictable eldest.

Lucy waved Susan over enthusiastically and introduced her to her new acquaintance. "Susan this is Davina. Davina, this is my sister Susan. Davina is out looking for shells too and I invited her to join us," smiled Lucy.

"Please to meet you, Davina, have you had any luck?" she asked as she looked into the girl's bucket.

"Hmm, some," said Davina as shrugged her shoulders shyly.

"I was on my way over to look by those boulders. There aren't many people in that area, so there may be some shells untouched. Come on Davina!" and once again Lucy was off running before Susan could protest.

Lucy moved so fast, even Davina was caught off guard. The green eyed, freckled faced girl looked at Susan and shrugged her shoulders and said, "Come on," and joined Lucy's spontaneous sprint and laughter. Susan followed the abundance of red hair as it streamed behind Davina, capturing the rays of the sun as it highlighted the flecks of gold there.

After fifteen minutes of sifting and digging in the warm sand, Davina blushed as Lucy studied the intricate designs on a particular shell. "There are two," ehem, "fellows who keep looking or way," she whispered.

Lucy didn't bother to look, but continued with her study and said, "It's alright, it's only my brothers," and she rose, taking her shell over for Susan to examine.

Lucy's surety took Davina off guard as she squinted towards the blond and dark haired boys. "Nice," she whispered to herself.

Smiling discreetly, Susan heard her and shook her head. Once again, her brothers had an admirer, and like always, they will be clueless.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

Helen Pevensie was stunned into silence to see the surprise that Susan spoke earlier of; her boys stood before her, Edmund with a crooked grin and Peter radiant, clutching three silvery large fish. Peter, very eloquently, invited his parents to join him and the children on the beach for dinner that evening that they will prepare. Helen received the news with mixed emotions while smiling at her boys. It really was too hot to cook in the kitchen, but she did not want to burden them by not cooking the fish they worked so hard to catch. Following Peter's example with a spark in her eye, Helen curtsied and accepted the invitation. "Why thank you Your Majesty," and grinned. The boys dropped their fish. Henry rushed to help pick dinner off the floor and noticed how bright Peter's cheeks burned and Edmund's hands shook. They mumbled their excuses and disappeared into the kitchen with dinner.

"What was that about, I only played along?" asked Helen concerned when she moved closer to her husband.

"I know dear. I've come to the conclusion that our children are quite bizarre, and we should leave it at that."

Helen couldn't agree more as she peeked into the kitchen and found her boys looking wistful out the window. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for them. She didn't know why, but she did.

Unbeknownst to Helen, Peter flinched when she opened a _can_ of tuna for dinner earlier. He was not in favor of canned food and neither where his siblings, especially when there was a whole ocean right at their doorstep full of fresh food. Their unexpected return to England was hard enough, but the food they had to endure, especially _canned_, was unforgivable.

Both parents watched in fascination as their children moved like a well-oiled machine. Their offered assistance wasn't needed during the preparations; Peter and Susan cleaned the fish like experts. Nor were they expected to help the younger two when they looked for driftwood and set it on _fire_ away from the cabin in a neat and orderly pile. Although, Helen had to force herself to sit still, afraid they would burn themselves. She had to remind herself that if Peter told them to do it, then he had every confidence in their ability to carry out the chore. She still watched with a mother's concerned eye.

Within an hour, Helen and Henry sat in disbelief on a blanket watching the sunset. Their children cooked a delicious dinner over an open fire, talking and laughing as if they've done it for more years accounted for. Refreshing juice was served with bread pudding and raisins, cooked the day before, for dessert. Love was the main ingredient for the evening, love and dedication.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you," said Henry from Helen's lap to full to move. "Next time you go fishing, just let me know. I'd like to join you."

The thought had not crossed the brother's minds, so used to fishing with each other's company alone. "Quite right, sorry about that, dad. Next time it will be the three of us," said Peter.

Henry began to get that awkward feeling one gets after they realized they invited themselves to something instead of waiting for an invitation.

Everyone felt it.

Looking to change the subject and not ruin the mood, Peter asked, "Lu, what happened to Davina? Did you not invite her to dinner?"

"Yes, but her parents had an appointment this evening so she had to go home and take care of her little monster," she said, wishing she had some marshmallows to toast.

Peter glanced at his parents in embarrassment before returning to Lucy. "Lucy, come here," he said rather stern.

Lucy walked over, careful not to kick up any sand, and sat in his lap confused. The tiny hairs on her ear tickled when he whispered, "Please tell me you are not referring to her brother, because I would be very disappointed in you."

Lucy put her arms around Peter's neck and whispered back, "No, 'Monster' is her dog." She kissed him on the nose and looked him in the eyes. Peter kissed her cheek, relieved that his little ray of sunshine had _not_ been contaminated with the crudeness of this world.

Henry watched, angry with himself for allowing the green-eyed monster to rear its ugly head. Jealousy choked him when Peter raise Lucy's chin and rub noses in place of an apology. He heard her giggle and saw the love in Peter's eyes as he squeezed her when she lay against his chest, _her rightful place_.

Helen squeezed his hand lovingly, bringing him back. Embarrassed, Henry looked at his beacon of hope and held the back of her hand to his lips. "I'm alright, sweetheart…thank you."

"It will take some time," she whispered.

* * *

><p>TBC :)<p>

I know people don't like to review, but would you tell me if you like this story so far? I'm wondering how far to continue it.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, I like to play with the characters though.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Peals of laughter erupted from the Madeline sister's front porch on a slightly breezy afternoon. Three of their very best friends, very enduring gossip friends who were always good for a bit of juicy news, came by for a visit. Every afternoon at 2 p. m., time was set aside for sharing and caring amongst the women.

All year long, the five best friends paid their debt to society by knitting blankets, socks, gloves and scarves for the veterans and orphanages in their community and beyond. They had wagging tongues that rarely did any harm, but their efforts for those in need was done out of a caring heart.

"Can you believe she stepped out of the house in that hat?"

"So right, sister, all those feathers can be quite distracting. She was obviously proud of it," said Ms. Bonnie.

"Did you know a Taxidermist moved into cabin 43C?" said Ms. Potts.

"What a ghastly profession," informed Ms. Evenly in disgust. "No self respecting man would be in such a business. I mean really, would you want your pet stuffed and sitting by the fire looking at you with those horrible glass eyes?"

"I don't know, I may want Charlie stuffed after he dies," said Mrs. Drew as she selected another cookie from the dainty cookie dish.

"Charlie the bird or Charlie your husband?" giggled Ms. Bonnie.

"My bird of course. _He_ I would miss." Another round of laughter erupted.

"Perhaps the Taxidermist would have some feathers left over to place in Lucinda's hat," said Ms. Potts as she jiggled and wiggled along with her friends jiggled and wiggled. Obviously the women were getting out of control as they could be heard a few houses down…against the wind.

"How are your new neighbors getting along? Where are they from?" asked Ms. Sherman adjusting her glasses.

"Such a beautiful family," replied Ms. Evelyn, her hair worn in a tight bun. "They say they are from Finchley, but I detect a hint of an accent in the children's voices."

The children are polite, well mannered and know how to address their elders. You know, I don't believe I've seen a closer set of siblings," said Ms. Bonnie.

"They are an affectionate lot, are they not, sister, especially that eldest. He hugs and kisses those children as if he's afraid of losing them," said Ms. Evelyn.

"Maybe they had a hard time of it during the war. Many suffered from the separation from their parents," said Mrs. Drew. The ladies nodded in sympathy.

"Ah the poor dears," said Ms. Potts.

"I saw the eldest cooking fish by a wood fire on the beach the other evening. The whole family ate their dinner out on there. I thought that strange, but you know young people these days," said Ms. Evelyn.

"Well, I find the children quite scrumptious, especially that little one. Have you ever seen so much light in one child, sister? So full of life and in love," said Ms. Bonnie.

"She's bright, that one."

"Ladies, it is time," said Ms. Bonnie excitedly as she looked at her wristwatch. Everyone joined her by placing their knitting in their laps and adjusted their glasses; turning their attention toward the beach. Eight men from the local boxing society were out for their daily run. "On time as usual." The young men ran faster once they were insight of _the_ porch, profoundly aware of their audience. Nevertheless, the last boxer called out to Ms. Bonnie and blew her a kiss. "The cheeky devil," she said waving a handkerchief in admiration.

"Cheeky indeed. If we were younger they'd be running from us," said Ms. Potts, patting her silver hair. There was a great deal of laughter from the five women.

"I'd catch a few and..."

"Hello." The women stopped in mid chuckle, surprised and embarrassed. Their eyes grew wide when they all looked down the stairs to see two girls staring at them with amusement written on their faces.

"Hello, Lucy, dear, and how are you today?"

"Wonderful, Ms. Evelyn. May I introduce to you my new friend, Davina?

"Well, well, Davina. What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Are we disturbing you, ladies?" asked Lucy.

"No, we are just having a bit of fresh air. Come join us for some lemonade and cookies. Allow me to introduce you to our friends. This is Mrs. Mary Drew, Ms. Hilda Potts, and Ms. Matilda Sherman. We were all childhood friends since we were about your ages.

"That's a long time!" exclaimed Davina, but received a pat in the form of a reprimand from Lucy.

"I mean…," she said as the women began to laugh and talk to each other in agreement all at once.

"How perfect, a girl who speaks her mind. Here, have a cookie," said Ms. Bonnie in her bare feet. Lucy knew she had found a kindred spirit once she saw the ten little toes playing peek-a-boo under the floor length dress.

For the next hour, Lucy managed to charm all the women from her ability to carry a conversation to her extreme knitting skills, impressing even Davina.

"Ladies."

"Ah hello young man," said Ms. Evelyn.

"I hope my sister hasn't intruded," said Edmund with an engaging smile as he held out his hand toward Lucy. Catching his eye, Lucy saw the raging storm others could not and promptly stood to receive her brother's hand.

Davina hesitantly stood in confusion, unsure of why Edmund was there. She followed Lucy's lead and was shocked to see Edmund's offered hand to help her down the steps as well. Such attention made her feel all tingly inside.

"Oh no, quite the contrary, we've enjoyed her company. Lucy dear, you and Davina may visit anytime you like."

"Thank you, Ms. Evelyn, we shall," said Lucy with a radiant smile.

"And don't forget your knitting needles, I'd love to see the stitching you spoke of," said Mrs. Drew, adoringly waved good-bye.

"Thank you for the cookies and lemonade," said Davina.

"Ladies," said Edmund with an elegant tilt of his head as Lucy simultaneously curtsied from the crook of his arm. Davina curtsy was a little wobbly, but she blamed that on the sand.

Sand went flying as deep footprints were quickly made, and accompanied by a number of smaller ones. When there was some distance between the younger siblings and the Madeline sisters, Lucy said, "Oh Edmund, please don't be cross."

"Lucy Pevensie, you know better than to go off wandering about without telling anyone where you are going."

"I am sorry. It's just, I could hear them laughing and they looked so sweet with their nicely decorated sea shelled porch," she said, her hand still clutched in Edmunds, jogging to keep up with his long angry strides. Edmund, please…"

Edmund pulled up short, his dark piercing eyes silenced her. "You were nowhere to be found, Lu. Peter is going insane with the thought you went swimming in that ocean angry ocean today."

"Edmund," she whispered, "That was so long ago." She trembled, wishing she could take away the fear she saw behind the anger. "Please Edmund, I am sorry."

His temper was useless when it came to his baby sister. The tension slowly drained from his body the more he looked at her. "Oh Lu. Aslan help me," he breathed in defeat. Relieved, he pulled her into a loving hug and held her as he kissed the top of her head.

Davina stood in silence, not sure of what just happened or if she should leave. In the few days she had come to know the Pevensie family, one fact remained true; Peter Pevensie was the center of the sibling's relationship. The fact that their parents were not named in the search was quite odd. Shouldn't Edmund have said their father was going insane looking for Lucy? Why Peter?

Comparing herself to Peter or Edmund for that matter, as an older sibling herself, she didn't come close to their caring or protection of her younger brother as they did. In fact, she didn't know where he was at _that_ moment. She shrugged her shoulders decided that's what parents were for. She _was_ curious about Lucy's statement about 'that happened long ago,' and she promised herself to ask about the story behind that. They've become quite close and felt it would be an intrusion if she asked.

"Mom and Su are going to market, and Peter and I are going exploring with dad. Would you and Davina like to join us?"

"Oh, Lucy sweetheart there you are. I knew if anyone could find you it would be Peter or Edmund. I'm going to the market, would you and Davina like to come along?" said Helen. She looked radiant in her yellow and white summer dress Susan made for her during the winter. It was perfect for an outing.

Both Lucy and Edmund saw the hope in her eyes. Lucy's "Yes" was the only missing piece that would make Helen completely stunning. Lucy looked at her brother and he minutely nodded his head. "Yes mummy, I'd love to."

"Wonderful, I took the liberty of asking Davina's mother if she could join us if she liked and she said yes. Would you like to come along, Davina?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, come along girls," said Helen, pulling on her summer gloves.

"I promise we'll go exploring another day," said Edmund. He ran over to open the door for his mother. "Wait, where is Susan? I thought she was going shopping with you?"

Helen placed her sunglasses on her face, and sat inside the car she learned to drive while Henry was away during the war. "She complained of a bit of a headache and chose to stay here. Now that Lucy's been found try to get her to take a nap. Now, I really must go before all the best selections are gone. Good-bye sweetheart," she gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Peter, I must speak with him!" said Lucy as she tried to get out of the car.

"I'll have him calm before you get back. Go on and have a nice time," said Edmund. He kissed Lucy on the nose before closing the door to the car. He saw the look in her eyes and said, "Don't worry."

It was no easy feat, but Edmund managed to reassure Peter that Lucy was found and in perfect physical condition. Knowing his chivalrous brother, Edmund knew exactly what to expect next. With Susan having a headache, Peter would have an abundance amount of sympathy and refuse to leave and have fun when she couldn't. Edmund spoke with his sister and they both charged Peter with being overprotective _again _when he refused to leave_._ They were convincing by using past experiences to their advantage.

Walking out the door, Henry wondered what was said to pull Peter from house when moments before he was dead set against it. Whatever happened he was glad it worked. He wanted time to spend with the boys, hoping to improve or rather reinstate their bond. Hoping they'd look to him as a father again.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

Susan had second thoughts about going to market with her mother and Lucy once she was left alone in the cabin. Of course, it was too late to join them. She walked around the house bored with only her headache for company when she saw Lucy's pail. Shoes on, Susan stepped outside into the cool breeze and sunshine with Lucy's pail and a mission.

"Hello."

Susan shaded her eyes when she looked up at who just spoke to her. With a shovel in one hand, she returned the greeting.

"I'm Lawrence. Need any help?"

Susan studied the boy blue eyes and winning smile, finding him to be quite nice. Arching her right eyebrow she asked without a smile of her own, "Do you have a sandcastle permit?"

"No," he said hesitantly as he placed his hands behind his back and stood tall. "But I do have experience and certification. I applied for my permit only yesterday, and was told it would be exactly three months before I receive it in the post."

"Well have a seat; you may help me build this castle. However, if I do not like your work I will not hesitate to sack you," she said as she nonchalantly looked around with caution.

"Is anything wrong? I promise I don't bite."

"Oh, no. It's only, I know two others who do…with sharper teeth," she said. Susan laughed at the expression on his face and laughed harder when he joined in. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Susan gave a proper introduction. With her hand extended she said, "Hello Lawrence, I'm Susan Pevensie and I'm pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> _**:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' work, I like to play with the characters though. <strong>:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Here you are girls, two vanilla ice cream cones. Now you sit here and enjoy your treat while I window shop. I promise to return soon and then we'll visit the market," said Helen before she kissed Lucy on the cheek.

Although Lucy disliked being treated completely like a child by her mother, she did not mind making an exception when it came to ice cream. Peter wasn't around, so there would be no problem in accepting another scoop if asked. She did have a weakness for ice cream, because it was a very rare treat in Narnia.

"Lucy, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"That depends on the question," said Lucy before taking another yummy lick.

"Forgive me for being nosey, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with your brother Edmund. Something about your eldest brother, and swimming in dangerous waters? Sorry, my curiosity is getting the best of me."

The joy left Lucy's eyes as Davina brought back memories of long ago. "Yes, well, you know what they say about curiosity and cats."

"Lucky for me I'm not a cat," smiled Davina as she licked the sugary cream off her finger wanting Lucy to proceed.

"It happened long ago during the war when the four of us were sent to the country during the evacuation," said Lucy, her ice cream forgotten, as she looked into her past.

_***Narnia, Golden Age***_

"This is the best birthday ever! Thank you, Edmund," Lucy squeezed Edmund tight and gave him the biggest, sloppiest kiss in appreciation for her gift. Susan and Peter doubled over in giddiness as Edmund tried to smile through the groan, not wanting to appear ungrateful. Court was canceled for the entire day for the auspicious occasion, and the royal siblings celebrated outside doing whatever their ten-year-old sister heart desired. They swam for hours with the Mer People, Mr. Fox, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, a few tigers who carried Mrs. Semore's Kittens on their backs, and of course Mr. Tumnus. The water was such fun, even the elephants allowed the birthday queen use of their trunks to slide into the sparkling, blue water. The picnic was a wonderful spread on the beach according to each citizen's appetite. All of Lucy's favorite foods, bright delicious fruits, confections and crisp, cool Narnian juice, was prepared and much more.

Lucy, and what seemed all of Narnia, gasped when the cake appeared. A Mrs. Dear masterpiece.

Lucy was having so much fun, that Susan had to gently remind her of her food, and Peter had to lovingly insist she remain seated, for the fourth time, until she finished a meal. However, it was Edmund who caught his giggling sister and sat her in his lap until she ate her fill, impatient himself to get back to playing without interruption from the elder two. A whole day off with no responsibilities was too precious to waste on eating, so as soon as Lucy finished eating the better.

The sun smiled on Narnia as if it enjoyed the celebration as well, making sure to burn away any raincloud that would dare interrupt. How reluctant was it to allow the day to pass into evening, but the moon was ever so anxious to have a turn to present its gift. And what a wonderful gift it bestowed upon Narnia as the games were led into the woods by the fauns and their windpipes. Rising exquisitely in the sky, the moon showed off its beauty, and a marvelous bonfire was built to dance around well into the night.

On her special day Lucy was permitted to _abandon_ her shoes and allow her toes to _breathe_ and express their freedom. Intoxicated with the joys of life, love and pure bliss, she joined the Fauns and Wood Nymphs as they danced wildly around the fire.

Peter watched his baby sister enjoy her well-deserved birthday dance with such love; he felt his heart could burst. Since coming to live in Narnia his relationship with his siblings changed in ways he'd never imagined. They were his total responsibility, his to raise, to love unconditionally, which came naturally, and to treasure. In other words, they belong to him, and all four belonged to Aslan. He was proud of his valiant queen, and was grateful that the wind would swoosh down ever so often to kiss her cute, overheated pink cheeks. She was priceless.

It came as no surprise when the High King of Narnia _instinctively_ jumped to his feet when he heard Lucy's blood curdling scream. Susan and Edmund followed a heartbeat later with panic filled eyes. The merrymaking died immediately when everyone heard that dreadful scream that pierced the night.

Excruciating pain ripped through Lucy as she tried to limp to Peter while lifting her dress, exposing her leg. The area was filled with horrified good wishers when they saw a fat, scaly insect attached. Tumnus gasped when Edmund pulled it off while Peter explored the swollen area.

"The stinger is still in there, sweetheart. Stay still, I'm going to pull it out," said Peter as he passed her to Susan who tried to comfort her.

"Wait Your Majesty!" shouted a Wood Nymph. "That's a Caskca insect. Keep her calm, I'll be back in a moments time. Don't remove that stinger," and she ran off into the darkness.

Edmund crushed the bug under his boot as Lucy's cries turned into pure agony. Fear crept into the very fiber of his being as he witnessed the pain and heavy tears in his sister's beautiful, wide eyes.

Wringing his red scarf Mr. Tumnus nervously hovered over Lucy. "The Caskca insect makes an appearance every fifty years or so. Because of the 100 year winter….well, they are overdue."

"Oh Peter," said Susan distressed as she held her sister. All three sovereigns felt utterly helpless as the darkness seemed to close in around them, choking the very life out of what was a beautiful day.

What felt like hours, but only minutes, the Nymph returned with crushed green berries on a very large orange leaf. "Shh Your Majesty, this will help ease the entire stinger out. Without it, parts will remain inside," she looked at Peter and whispered, "It can be poisonous."

It grew quiet, but for the queen, as everyone held their breath in fear. They watched Peter ease the extensive stinger out with determination and a very steady hand. When the pointed end of the stinger appeared, the trees began to whisper as everyone sighed in relief. Lucy's cries tapered off when another Nymph gently washed the affected area with something warm that had a pleasant scent.

The littlest queen found herself deep in the arms of her siblings, and enough kisses to last her a year. The Animals raised their voices in celebration of the Valiant, and began to dance to the windpipes that instantly filled the air. The sovereigns sat out of the way of the revelers in an area that was combed thoroughly for any Caskca insects. Dancing Nymphs threw leaves in the air and on their somber kings and queens who tried to return their smiles. The leaves were crushed under the dancer's feet, releasing the same pleasant scent of the liquid that was poured on Lucy's leg. It was a natural repellant against the Caskca as well as an antiseptic. Lucy did not want to leave the party and spoil the fun for everyone, so remained seated with her frightened siblings who would not let her go even if she wanted too.

Mrs. Beaver gave Lucy a kiss, followed by a rose from Mr. Beaver. Miss Matilda Muskrat lovingly replaced fresh flowers in her hair while Mr. Hoot Owl sat with the royals and told jokes only he found amusing. Peter kept a sharp eye on Lucy, even though he was the one holding her. He constantly checked her leg and noticed the hole left by the stinger was completely closed, yet the area still looked viciously red. He gave Lucy twenty minutes more of her party then he whisked his family back to the castle, bring an end to their long day.

"Help, Help me!" Lucy woke with a start, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Searching for what intruded her dreams, Lucy looked around her ornate room dimly lit with candles. "Please somebody help!" Lucy gasped as she heard what sounded like Peter's voice from her window. Throwing off her summer coverlets she ran across the cool floor to her balcony. The moon gave aid to her search as she looked up and down the beach. It wasn't until she heard another cry did she know where to focus. Horrified, Lucy watched as Peter fought his way through the crashing waves of the rough sea, desperately trying to reach the shore. Lucy didn't question why her brother was swimming alone in the dark, instead she took action. Peter needed her, and going for help may delay his rescue. She wasn't named the Valiant for nothing; Aslan knew exactly what Lucy Pevensie was made of. Lucy didn't stop to think that tying her sheets together to throw over the balcony and climb down the castle walls was not only impressive, but detrimental to her short life.

Something shook Edmund awake. A feeling, a faint whisper, or was it a dream? He lay in his bed listening to the dark, seeking anything that was out of place. He looked across the room expecting to find his brother hugging and drooling on his pillow, but instead he found crumpled abandoned sheets. With a start, Edmund found Peter standing in the middle of the room, eerily bathed in the silvery moonlight. "What is it, Peter," he said yawning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I must confess, I don't know. Something woke me. Perhaps it's all the excitement from this evening, poor Lu. I should check on her."

"That path you wore from this room to hers will only get deeper."

"She felt a bit warm the last time I check on her."

"It's probably the heat from your own hands mother hen," said Edmund as he picked up his robe. "Come on, I'll go with you."

Peter smirked when Edmund walked past. He knew his brother was just as worried about Lucy, no amount of masking could hide that fact; mother hen indeed.

When the boys entered the youngest queen's apartments, their world turned upside down. Evidence of the make-shift rope, joined by the shouting guards below… "Your Majesty what are you doing, NO COME BACK! YOUR MAJESTY!"

For the second time that night the guards were surprised as they saw Peter and Edmund pass them in a rush to reach their sister. It was if they appeared out of thin air.

"Peter I'm coming!" screamed Lucy before she dove in. The crashing waves grabbed her body without mercy and swiftly pulled her out to sea before the fingers of protection could capture her. The deep was kind and gentle during the celebration, but now swells sought to destroy what little happiness the sovereigns had left.

Out jumped a Mermaid with an unconscious Lucy clutched in her arms. Without a word she was placed onto Peter's back, and the brothers were safely escorted to shore as they fought the angry waves who showed no mercy. Crawling out of the water, the brothers coughed the salty brine out of their lungs. Out of breath from sheer fear, the guards pulled them further from the sea that tried to reclaim them.

Blinded by the salty water and the cover of darkness, Peter shook his sister's lifeless body. Turning her over on her side, he slapped against her back, trying to dislodge the trapped water.

"Lucy!" screamed Edmund, grief stricken horror etched across his face.

"This is not happening. Dear Aslan please don't take her!" croaked Peter as he rocked her in his arms, resting his forehead on hers.

"P'tr," whispered Lucy. "I heard you…calling me."

Peter could only cry holding his fever ravished sister, cursing the Caskca bug.

_***Present Day England***_

"I developed an illness and fell into a lake while sleep walking. I almost died."

"Oh, how tragic," gasped Davina. Wishing she could take the question back after witnessing the pain that quickly crossed Lucy's features.

* * *

><p>TBC :)<p>

A/N : Well, like everyone else school has started, and I'll try to keep up with the updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

Please forgive my rudeness of leaving this story unfinished. Life has been, well life. Hopefully it will be kinder in the upcoming future.

I saw this disclaimer on someone's story and thought it a good idea to put on my own: _I've read so much that I hope I didn't steal something from someone's story, if I did please accept my apology. _

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p>Edmund lounged in the shade on the front porch. He watched Lucy and Davina put the finishing touches on their very large sandcastle with a moat surrounding it. It was three days after Lucy suffered a good scolding from Peter for her sudden disappearance. Edmund was quite upset over the reprimand Lucy received. It was as if everything he said in Lucy's defense fell on deft ears the moment Peter saw her step out of the car. But he couldn't stay mad at his brother for long. The horrific night Lucy almost drowned still burned bright in all their memories. Although it happened long ago, there she stood vulnerable again.<p>

But all was well. Lucy cried, Peter cried, and their parents stood in shock from the intense emotions from all four. Kisses and hugs followed soon after until it became sickly sweet, and still the parents stood confused by the display of affection.

Edmund sat with a grin on his face as he watched Lucy laugh from the beach. Davina had proven to be quite a companion for his baby sister, and thank Aslan, had almost as much energy. If only she could have been in Narnia.

Peter arrived and sighed as he sat down next to his brother. Nothing was said, there was no need as they sat in companionable silence. Peter sat satisfied and Edmund knew all was well. He studied his brother from the corner of his eye. He looked healthy, seemed to have grown another half inch as he himself waited for another growth spurt. Not only has his brother grown taller, his shoulders have grown wider accompanied by well defined muscles. Susan use to tease him about princess' swooning over his impressive physique.

"When will you allow me to completely grow up?" asked Edmund as he fully faced his brother.

"You're thirty years old, Ed. You do the math."

Edmund studied Peter's face and seeing only an impenetrable force of love for him and his sisters, no matter their flaws. He shook his head and smiled at the twinkle in Peter's eyes. "Forgive me, brother, I am a fool."

Peter placed his arm around Edmund's shoulders and said, "I'll answer your question on the day you allow Lucy to leave your sight without worrying about her," and kissed him on the head.

"Great," Edmund muttered with sarcasm. "It's going to be another long lifetime."

Another giggle erupted from Lucy, drawing the same from Davina. No one was immune, not even the crotchety old man with the crooked old cane and a hat to match. He walked the beach daily as prescribed by his doctor for his rheumatism. Unfortunately, that included him walking past the gossiping Madeline sister's porch. They contributed to his sour mood as he was forced to listen to them and their friends sound like a bunch of yard hens. In his opinion they not only sounded like yard hens, but looked like them too.

The first time Lucy saw him she became a burst of sunshine, nearly blinding the poor fellow. Edmund gave a thoughtful smiled, knew the man reminder her of King Lune's sweet great uncle. Maybe somehow he was a distant relative. After the man was able to gather himself from the shock of all things Lucy, because she never hesitated in introducing herself, he saw she held a beautiful shell out for him…a gift. His scowl returned when he walked away, _but_ he pocketed the shell.

Shooing Lucy and Davina into the house for a cool drink, and a moment to calm down, Peter found the end of a cane poking him in the shoulder. It was the old man with the same scowl.

"Who does that girl belong to?"

"She belongs to me, sir," said Peter quite seriously, yet with manners due an elder.

"I've been watching you, boy," he said with another poke. "She does belong to you, and the others. I've seen your kind before. Not many of you around, but I've seen it. You're a _reflection_, especially that little one." His piercing watery eyes studied Peter over his glasses.

One thought came to Peter; Aslan. He wanted to cry out with the intense ache that suddenly seized him. He rubbed his chest as he was lost in his grief. Another poke brought him back in the moment, and the man said, "That girl has a giggle box inside her."

"That she does, sir," said Peter liking the man.

"I say, she's quite adorable," his deep wrinkled features softened. Finding Peter knowingly smiling at him, a full blown scowl returned. "You take good care of her, little sisters are to be treasured! There is nothing in the world like a little sister."

"And I have been _blessed_ with two."

"Indeed you have," and the man with the crooked old cane hobbled away muttering to himself.

"What was that about," asked Edmund stopping next to Peter.

"Just another hard heart that has fallen in love with Lucy."

_**NnNnNnNn**_

Susan lay in comfort on the settee with her latest novel face down on her chest. Dreamily she sighed with a hint of a smile. The warm salty breeze danced with the white curtains as it enticed a curl of her hair to sway along.

"Boo!" cried Lucy as she startled Susan, her book falling to the floor with a loud thump. The attacker laughed hysterically as she stretched out next to Susan out of breath. "Are you alright, Su? Whatever were you thinking about, because you didn't notice when I came into the room."

"Ha ha, very funny you little imp. Where is Davina?" ask Susan as she moved to make room for her sister.

"She went home, don't change the subject," said Lucy as she studied her sister. "What is it, Su? You had this strange look about you when I came in."

Susan looked away, because Lucy was too perceptive for her own good, and she did not leave that gift in Narnia.

Lucy became very quiet and serious as she continued to examine her sister. An ominous shadow chased away the exquisite bliss the room held moments before. "I know that look. I know the secrets it hides and I won't be part of it. Not this time, Susan." She lay cuddled next to her quiet sister, laying her head on her shoulder. She didn't need her to admit or deny anything, it was unnecessary. They looked into each other's eyes as Lucy stroked her sister's hair, watching the war within. "Our lives…it is confusing at times. We are children, but we were children. We were adults, but we are adults no longer. My Queen, I love you and know that will remain constant."

A tear fell from Susan's eyes as she kissed Lucy and held her tight.

Sometime later, Helen stood watching her sleeping daughter's wrapped in each other. For Lucy it was not a sleep of rest, she was gripping Susan's blouse as if she was trying to make her stay. She turned the odd quote Lucy said over and over again in her head. For it had to be a quote, but what an odd saying.

Susan was not asleep, she was remembering a certain event at home.

_***Narnia, Golden Age***_

Susan stood in the center of her sunlit sitting room as the birds on the balcony danced to their own tune. Ms Lemur nipped and tucked fabric here and there of Susan's new gown as she stood still for the fitting. The gown complimented her royal elegance, but Peter thought it the other way around.

Her eldest sat with one leg thrown over the arm of her favorite chair holding his royal wine goblet. His crown sat askew as he rested against exquisite yet comfortable cushions. Surprisingly finished with his morning duties he sought out Susan to discuss the dismantling of the White Witch's castle. Although they've reigned for five years, he didn't think it best to discuss it with Edmund. Besides, it would only lead to thoughts of seeing his brother, whom he loves so much, laying in a pool of blood for the first time. He sat watching his sister turn this way and that for Ms. Lemur's keen eye. Peter knew the gown would be perfect, because the seamstress only created exclusive masterpieces. Only the best for her Royals, and no one could dispute that.

Peter pointed at Susan with his half empty goblet.

"What? Don't you like it?" Susan smiled at him swishing from side to side. If anything could bring out the little girl in Susan it would be a new dress she could swish. Ms. Lemur gave a respectful sigh and Susan immediately apologized.

"What are you not telling me?" Peter squinted at the vision of beauty before him.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said with a subtle smile.

"Su, you've already commissioned a new set of dresses. Why? I don't know. The old ones were fine, and now here you are having another fitting."

"First, I'm a growing girl, with growing …girl parts that won't fit into my old gowns. They are too tight," she said blushing, but not as much as Peter.

"And this new gown?" asked Peter after clearing his throat.

"I just wanted a new one, something special," Susan avoided her brother's knowing eyes as her lashes fluttered down to her dress.

"Uh huh. Keep your secrets. I'll find out sooner or later," he teased as he took another sip, watching her over the rim of his goblet.

"Peter, really! And do you have to slouch like that? It's unbecoming a king," she said, not quite masking her nerves.

"I'm the Lord of this house, I can sit how I please," Peter smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Lucy burst into the room, "Susan have you told Peter…"

"Lucy dearest," Susan smiled, forcibly speaking over Lucy's outburst.

Quickly placing both feet on the ground Peter sat up surprising Lucy. "Tell me what Lu? Come over here and let's talk." Peter's eyes twinkled as he held inviting arms out toward his littlest.

Observing the distressed look on her sister's face, Lucy came to the conclusion that she had not spoken to her eldest brother about a certain subject. A sensitive certain subject since Susan turned 17. Allowing Peter to place her on his lap, Lucy smiled as she received hugs and heartfelt kisses. She was also aware that she was about to be used as a pawn, but soaked up the loving attention all the same. Being the youngest she always received the extra hugs, extra smiles, and extra kisses. A plethora of blown kisses across the room after a wink from her siblings made her feel bubbly inside. She relished in it, who wouldn't?

"Now what were you saying love," asked Peter glancing at Susan trying not to smile.

"I…wanted to know if…you _knew_…we were having tea in the garden instead of the private dining room."

Peter raised his right brow as he noticed her cheeks brightening. Lucy was a cunning, silver tongued negotiator like Edmund, but when it came to her siblings, especially Peter, her deviousness was quite noticeable.

"Really," stated Peter, trying to keep his composer. He knew Susan was up to something, and Lucy had inside knowledge. "and does Ed know of this _change_?"

"No, he's in the library applying the old Narnian Language to the ancient law books again. He's determined to understand them," she said. "Why are you drinking wine this early in the day," Lucy gently scolded as she watched Peter take another sip.

"It's so diluted its basically flavored water," he says as he tips his goblet encouraging her to taste. "How is it?"

"You're right," she said as she took it grinning and finished it off. Peter blew a loud raspberry on her neck as he took back his goblet. Lucy shrieked as she tried to get away from Peter's hold on her. "Your valet forgot to shave you this morning. Now look at you, the day is half ended," she giggled innocently.

Peter stood up taking Lucy with him and throwing her over his shoulder. Holding on to his squeaking, wriggling bundle he walked toward Susan. He tilted her chin up towards him when she pointedly looked away and smiled endearingly at her. He took note of the calm expression, although forced, from his sweet, gentle queen, and kissed her on the cheek. "The dress is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the one wearing it," he whispered. With a wink he secured his Lucy and started for the door. "Come on, Lu, let's find Edmund and inform him of the change of _plans_," he said pointedly as he turned to look at Susan.

"I'm a queen, not a sack of potatoes!" Lucy shrieked as her brother walked out the door and down the hall as if she weighed nothing at all.

Susan smiled softly as she shook her head and noticed Ms. Lemur wiping away a tear.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, for witnessing such an intimate scene. Your brother the High King is unconditionally devoted you, all of you. It's a beautiful thing."

Susan's smile slowly disappeared along with her earlier confidence. "Yes, well, when he finds out why I had this dress commissioned you might see a different side of the sweet, loving king you saw just a moment ago ," she said watching the closed door.

Ms. Lemur waved the comment away, with much respect of course, with her hanky and said, "Ha, if you don't mind me saying, your Majesty, nothing, absolutely nothing will top the day all Cair Paravel shook last year. Even I was appalled when that pompous governor so boldly entered the court and addressed you. With no regard for the High King, he dared talked about entering into a courtship with you. The cheek. If it wasn't for King Edmund physically removing him from the castle, the man might have lost his head. Quite literally. I've never seen the High King so angry. He cancelled court for the rest of the day!" Ms. Lemur stopped what she was doing when she noticed how quiet Susan was. "Your Majesty? It's nothing of that nature is it?" she asked with a nervous smile.

Susan's face was pale as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh dear."

_***Present Day England***_

"Why are you all spiffed up?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine. Remember that girl I told you about?"

"The goddess?"

"Very funny. Her name is Susan, and I'm going to ask her out for a stroll on the beach," smiled Lawrence.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

I saw this disclaimer on someone's story and thought it a good idea to put on my own: _I've read so much that I hope I didn't steal something from someone's story, if I did please accept my apology. _

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story.

* * *

><p>Henry found Edmund standing in defiance looking at two young girls. One was Lucy and the other her new best friend Davina. Peter, Susan, and Helen were on the porch talking, taking advantage of the cool breeze. Peter looked up every once in awhile amused at his brother.<p>

"What is Edmund doing?" asked Henry when he stepped out of the cabin.

"Taking a stand," grinned Susan as she looked at Peter.

"Why, what's going on," Henry asked as he moved closer to his wife amused.

Edmund crossed his arms over his chest as Lucy looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Davina followed suit as she took a step forward to emphasize their plea. No one said a word.

"They want to bury him in sand," laughed Peter as he saw Edmund take a step back. "The last time he allowed them to do it, they buried him pretty good."

"Then Lucy put part of her sandwich on his head only to run off with Davina, leaving him at the mercy of the seagulls," laughed Susan. "Peter ran to rescue him only to be tackled by the girls until the gulls ate every crumb. He then tried to shoo away the birds with his foot, but only managed to kick sand in Ed's face. It was quite hilarious."

"In that case, I don't blame him for saying no," said Henry shocked for his wife's sake, but thought it very funny.

Peter nodded his head in agreement, but said, "Yes, but he will agree. He can never say no to Lu. Oh no, there it is: the pout. It's over for him. The mighty oak is about to fall."

Susan and her mother shared a smile knowing that Peter, like his brother, easily falls prey to their little sister's powers.

Sure enough Edmund caved, but not before he checked their hands for food. Little did he know tucked inside Lucy's bathing suit was a slice of toast from their morning breakfast.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

"Where are you two off to?" ask Peter as Lucy and Davina ran out the door.

"We're going to find some extraordinary shells for the Madeline sister's porch," said Lucy as she watched Peter run his fingers through Edmunds hair. He had his eyes closed while resting his head on his Peter's lap.

"What are you doing?" Lucy addressed Edmund.

"I'm being consoled from being attacked by two vicious goblins disguised as sweet little girls. Go away."

"You should check him for sand fleas too while you're at it," snickered Lucy.

"Alright you two stop it," Peter smiled. "I'm loosening the sand out of his hair. I'm sure you girls remember how it got there."

The girls tried not to laugh, but failed when a snigger escaped Davina.

Edmund jumped toward them as if to give chase. He returned to his resting spot as the girls ran screaming down the stairs.

"Don't go too far where I can't see you Lu," shouted Peter as he shook his head smiling.

"I don't know if Davina is good or bad for her," Edmund sighed.

"Do _you_ want to go digging for _extraordinary_ shells for the Madeline sister's porch?"

"You're right, what am I thinking. Davina is a model citizen."

Once the girls began their hunt out of earshot of the cottage, Davina stopped to look at Lucy.

"Is something wrong?" ask Lucy.

"No. I was just wondering about something."

"About what?"

"Well, why does Peter keep such a close eye on you? If it's not him, then it's Edmund or Susan. Doesn't it make you feel smothered or babied?"

"I never really thought about it actually. Well, except when I'm forced to wear my shoes. But I know for a _fact _when I'm older, in my twenties even, I'll always be reprimanded for not wearing shoes. What a bother."

"Surely by that time you'll want to wear your shoe's silly," Davina giggled. Lucy looked a sheepish.

"It's just, well at times…most times, you seem more mature. You know, you all do really. It's strange. Not scary strange, just, I don't know. Your father is a wonderful man. I like him a lot as far as grownups go, but Peter seems, now don't laugh, he seems more like your…well now he's acting more of a mother getting that sand out of Edmunds hair," they both giggled watching the eldest.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Davina. Peter practically raised me and the others. He's seen us through illness', conflicts with other nati…other people, wars, I mean war. You know this past one," Lucy blushed.

"What do you mean raised, you are still a child. You see its talk like that which puzzles me about all of you. You four have this air about you that I feel as if I should curtsy or call you madam or sirs. What's stranger is you don't seem to realize it. Be honest, are you truly from Finchley? It just you four sound different from your parents."

Lucy couldn't say anything. She knows Davina has caught them speaking old Narnian before, sometimes not catching themselves when they switched between the two languages of English and Narnian.

"A kitten!" shouted Lucy and ran. Davina knew she was avoiding the conversation. That's another grown-up thing Lucy seems to possess. "Oh Davina, is he not the most precious?" Lucy placed the startled kitten in her lap and began to stroke its silky fur. "Hello there, who do you belong to?"

Davina smiled as she sat next to Lucy and scratched behind the kitten's ears. "I wish he could talk. Wouldn't it be funny and ever so cute if he did?" Lucy looked up and gave her a strange look. "Sorry, I lost myself. Don't think me strange for saying that. I said it once back at home and my friends said I was touched in the head."

"I don't think that at all. I too wish it," she looked at the kitten. "Desperately wish it in fact. I believe, Davina, that there exist a world where the animals do talk. Who's to say this is the only world with our laws of physics? That this fragment of time and space is all there is?"

"There you are. I feel as if I'm seeing the real Lucy Pevensie," said Davina in awe as she noticed the raised chin and posture.

"You found my kitten!" chirped a little girl followed by her brother sucking his thumb. "Andrew let him escape."

"Did not! I opened the door and he ran out."

"Oh he looks like a runner to me despite who opened the door," said Lucy as she placed the kitten in the girl's arms. "He sure is cute. What's his name?"

"Pickles!" shouted Andrew.

"No, Andrew, mummy said I can pick the name. He's my birthday baby."

"Andrew, Katie, come along. Sorry, I hope they didn't disturb you," said the children's father.

"No, not at all. We were just returning the kitten," said Lucy.

"Thank you, we were searching all over for him. Now we'll all be able to get some sleep tonight. No doubt there would have been an oceans worth of tears."

"Lucy, it's time to come inside," shouted Peter from the porch.

"I must go. It was nice meeting all of you. Now take care of that kitten or he'll escape again. We wouldn't want him to go down to the water and eat all the fish. Cats love fish," Lucy said and waved good-bye. Andrew tried to follow, but his father quickly swung him up into the air and walked the opposite way.

"Lucy, do you mind if I write you once you return home and you the same?" asked Davina as they walked slowly towards the cabin. She wasn't surprised to hear Peter call out once the man appeared. She knew he would be watching.

"Yes, it will be fun corresponding, and maybe someday you can visit."

"I'm sure I'll be the one visiting, because there is no room for all four of you at my cabin. I'm not under the illusion Peter will allow you to visit alone," Davina smiled softly.

Lucy placed a hand on Davina's arm, stopping to face her. The piercing look sent a chill up Davina's spine. "Davina, I know you have questions, but there are questions I have no answers for, none that I can share. I love my siblings on a level you can never, ever comprehend. We all have experienced much, _things_ most haven't in a lifetime. I can't speak of it, but trust me when I say I will allow them to treat me as they wish, a baby you say, until I'm an old woman on my way to the grave. They have all sacrificed everything, and much more."

"You say that with so much passion, Lucy, I wish I knew why."

"No, no you don't."

"Lucy," said Peter standing before them. She embraced her brother with much fervency. He stood there holding her until she calmed down. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong, Lu, you're trembling." After her silence he asked, "Alright Lu?"

"I'm sorry. It must be my fault; I didn't mean to upset her."

"I'm sure you didn't, Davina. You wouldn't be here if you were capable," he said absently watching Lucy. He kissed her on the forehead like a blessing and knelt to place her on his back. "Staying for dinner, Davina?" he asked as her rose securing Lucy.

Stunned after his last comment she answered, "No, I think I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy."

"Good-bye, Davina. We'll continue our hunt for the most _exquisite_ shell tomorrow," she smiled.

Peter jogged back while spinning, drawing the sweetest giggle out of his littlest.

* * *

><p>If you still like it please comment to give me an idea if I should continue.<p>

**(^_~)**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Unbeta'd

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Lawrence stepped out and took a deep breath on that summer afternoon. Everything, the ocean, the sand, the grass, seemed sharper in contrast to his first arrival at the seaside. The air smelled cleaner, and the waves sounded as if they were applauding him, encouraging each step he took to the girl with the electric smile. Enchanting, there was no other word for it. She enchanted him.

She told him she and her family were visiting from Finchley, but Lawrence was confused about that. She had a hint of something foreign; the way she talked, her light accent, how she carried herself. She almost seemed exotic as if she came from an undiscovered land. Lawrence smiled as he thought back on their afternoon.

Her smile was radiant, her eyes danced like none other. Susan's laughter was refreshing, so honest and elegant. She smelled as if she bathed in spring, moonlight and sweet lavender, just a hint to make him want to stand closer, and experience the sensation of his fingers running through her hair. Her lips promised the softest of kisses, but he got the impression a lady such as Susan Pevensie only received kisses on the hand.

She was gentle in every aspect, yet he could tell she was one to hold her own. She was not like other silly girls who pretended to be helpless and weak. She looked him in the eye and gave her honest opinion about any subject; some subjects were out of his league. She did not use her beauty to gain or keep his attention, Susan was confident in her own beautiful skin.

Lawrence was smitten.

There was something in the sand. It caught the light of the sun and winked at him; a sea glass. It was as blue as Susan's eyes on a bright summer day. He buffed it to a shine and kept it as a gift for her.

His palms began to sweat the closer he neared the Pevensie cottage. He practiced what he would say once he was face to face with her, but nothing actually sounded right.

" Hello, remember me? I was the one who almost crushed your castle!' No idiot that sounds ridiculous. 'Hello, my name is Lawrence.' She knows that! 'Hello Susan, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk along the beach.' With me, must say with me. Then I'll present her with the glass. The glass. How can I give her this? It's just glass! Hang it, there's the cottage. My breath," he blew into his hand and took a good whiff, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just knock on the door and ask her for a stroll. The most she could say is no. No is alright. It will only crush me, and I most likely will never recover."

Lawrence whistled to calm himself as he walked up the stairs, and was soon surprised to hear a voice from behind.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello," Lawrence nodded his head, turning the sea glass over and over.

"That's beautiful, what is it? May I?" Lawrence gave it to the blond hair boy who looked around his age or older. After a thorough examination the sea glass was returned with a generous smile. "Thank you. I'm Peter Pevensie, and you are?" asked Peter as he shook hands.

"I'm Lawrence, please to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Lawrence. Are you a friend of Edmund's, I've never had the pleasure."

"Oh, no, I'm not. I've never met Edmund you see. I thought I'd surprise Susan and take her for a nice walk on the beach," said Lawrence, gaining his confidence back the more he talked. If he was right, this was Susan's eldest brother. He seemed like a very nice fellow.

"No."

"Excuse me, what?" asked Lawrence beginning to feel uncomfortable, and noticing the sudden change in Peter's demeanor.

"I said no. Susan will not be joining you for a walk on the beach!" Peter said louder because obviously Lawrence had a hearing problem.

"Par, pardon me?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my sister?" demanded Peter as he started towards Lawrence, nose flaring.

"Peter! Lawrence, what are you doing here?" asked Susan as she rushed outside between them, hands on Peter's chest to restrain his advancement.

"Who is this _boy_, Susan?" Peter asked looking larger than life at that moment.

"Boy!" said Lawrence.

"Peter, calm down!"

"I will not calm down, I demand to know! Where and when did you meet him?" Peter turned and addressed Lawrence again. "You need to leave!" Lawrence stood paralyzed.

"Stop it, Peter!"

"You have not answered my question!" He then returned to Lawrence, "Why are you still here? I suggest you leave immediately if you value your life," Peter was a frightening figure, totally opposite of Lawrence's first impression.

"No, Lawrence, stay."

"I said go!" Peter said threateningly through clenched teeth advancing towards Lawrence.

"Hey, if you say so," nervously Lawrence held his hands up.

"Yes, I bloody well said so! And if I ever catch you going behind my back with my sister again…" there was no point in finishing, the boy was out of hearing distance.

"Peter Pevensie! You had no right…you…you have stop this!"

"Who was that, Susan? I've never met him. Has anyone met him?"

"_**I**_ have met him!" she shouted.

"You're too young, Susan to,"

"To what? When will I ever be old enough, Peter, answer me that! If you recall, I was twenty-eight _and_ _unmarried_ when we came back the first time," interrupted Susan.

"And we uncovered plots to gain your throne _through_ marriage if you recall."

"And the others?"

"That _boy_ is unworthy of you, I won't allow it. Do you understand me, Susan!" he shouted.

"But,"

"No, I am through having this conversation."

"But you don't even know him!"

"He's a boy from this world, I know enough," Peter turned toward the ocean dismissing her.

"You can't stop me from seeing him, Peter Pevensie!" Susan shouted even more. Peter slowly turned, barely keeping his fury restrained. Susan cringed and stepped back from the image in front of her. With tears flowing, blindly she ran into the house, sobbing past Henry as he stepped out of her way.

Peter sat heavily on the steps and shouted as he shook both fist in the air," Uuugh NOT AGAIN!

"It's not an easy job is it," said Henry in sympathy over what little he heard.

With his face in his hands, Peter said without thinking, "You have no idea." A flash of pain crossed his father's face.

"No, I guess I don't."

Peter heard the hurt, but didn't have the strength to face that problem. He had to think about Susan and what's his name.

Meanwhile, once the shouting started Lucy and Helen saw the horrible scene from the kitchen window. Lucy heard her mother gasp when she saw Peter's face when he turned toward Susan. She herself trembled, tears pricking her own eyes. Giving Susan space, she quietly made tea to return the color back to her mother's complexion. Her mother placed her hand on top of her own trembling ones. The kettle rattled as she tried to put it on, and turned to her distraught mother.

Guilt and fear ripped through Lucy as she held onto Helen, then the dam broke. "Oh mummy I knew she was up to something. I chose to stay out of it this time because of…I just didn't want to be a part of it. I should have done something, said something."

"Shhhh, sweetheart, shhhh. I must admit I've never seen your brother look quite so intimidating."

Lucy wiped her tears with a soft laugh. "Oh, believe me, he can be much scarier. Come sit down, and let me prepare you some tea."

"I really should check on Susan," said Helen worried.

"No, let her cry it out, and if you don't mind I really would like to talk to her first," said Lucy hopeful.

"Maybe you're right, sweetheart, what a shocking experience. I saw your father outside, maybe he'll talk to Peter about his actions. I've never seen Peter so worked up over a boy, well not this bad."

"It's not that. Susan tried to be sneaky about it. Peter doesn't know that boy, and well, from past experience Susan knew better. Nothing has changed. I've just learned to live with it."

"What do you mean you, Lucy Pevensie? You're barely thirteen and you have a love interest already," Helen gave the barest of smiles.

"Oh no, I mean…in the upcoming future that is," Lucy blushed with her misspoken revelation.

With hesitation Lucy slowly opened the door to the bedroom she shared with her sister. After fifteen minutes of leaving her on her own, bitter tears continued to flow. Lucy melted. Watching Susan reduced to tears made her want to cry too. She crawled in bed and lay down next to her sister brushing her tear drenched hair behind her ears.

"There's no hope for us, Lu. We will forever be treated as infants by Peter," said Susan through her tears.

"Come here," said Lucy as she pulled Susan up to sit next to her. Susan rested her head on her sister's now small shoulders as she was slowly rocked. Lucy hummed Susan's favorite Narnian song, a soothing melody that has always calmed her sister during trying times. With swollen eyes and hiccups, Susan allowed her sister's comfort. She desperately needed it.

"Susan, I want you to allow me to speak before you say anything," said Lucy stroking her sister's hair rhythmically. "Peter loves you so. I don't have to tell you by how much, he has the sacrificial scars all over his body to prove it." More tears escaped Susan eyes, nodding in agreement. "Peter has always been overprotective of us, always. In and out of Narnia. Remember how hard it was for him to give his consent for suitors to call on you in Narnia? It took a few years after the first attempt. Poor fellow, I wonder how long it took him to heal from…never mind." She resumed stroking Susan's hair. "The incident with _Rabadash_ forever scarred Peter's heart. I think he blames himself for not being there. It took months to calm him down. All of Narnia was frightened because of Peter's mood. Word has it even the Tisroc was afraid of the High King's anticipated actions. If it wasn't for Edmund keeping vigil, he would have escaped the Cair, Rabadash would have been killed, and a horrible war would have erupted. Peter's love for us is endless, Susan, and what Rabadash did…well I'm afraid Peter will never get over that."

"That was so long ago, Lu, and it doesn't give him the right to treat us like children," Susan sobbed.

Lucy continued to stroke Susan's hair in silence. She then sighed and continued. "Remember the last time we visited grandmother? She called mother sweetie, angel, and told her how to do things as if she was still a little girl. It's the same for Peter. He will always be our big brother, but _**deep**_ down inside, and after all we've been through, he'll love us as his very _own_, and will always see us that way. There is no escaping it, nor fighting it. It just is." Lucy kissed her sister's forehead as fresh tears flowed down Susan's face.

After a good five minutes of silent tears, Queen Lucy spoke. "I know you are hurting, Susan, my sweet and gentle, but I must scold. You put that boy in a terrible position, and it wasn't fair. He could have been hurt. That boy came out of nowhere seeking you out, and none of us knew he existed. Peter was so outraged." Then she whispered, because what she had to say next was rarely, if ever, spoken. "That certain _fire_ Peter possess could have been ignited. I was so scared, Susan," Lucy trembled as her sister's tears fell. "You had no right, despite everything to put that boy in danger. Peter is here in England, but he is and will forever be a warrior, with warrior skills. You of all people know _that,_ especially with a brother like Peter. You should have handled it differently. Praise Aslan it went no further."

"Praise Aslan," Susan sniffed, properly chastised.

Edmund, worried for Susan, walked away after hearing Lucy's words of wisdom. He himself was torn. He hated to see Susan so upset, but like Peter, he could not bear to see some stranger boldly announcing his plans to possess his sister's heart. Lucy's mention of Rabadash brought up bitter memories, which caused him to gnash his teeth. He never told Lucy, but he came very close that night to turning a blind eye and let Peter have his revenge. But the disapproving image of Aslan crept into his thoughts, accompanied by a low growl. He was sure it was not his imagination.

* * *

><p>I take it Peter is a tad upset. Poor Lawrence. Please leave a comment to tell me what you really think. Too dramatic? This story has many chapters to go, just want to get a feel of what everyone is thinking.<p>

:)

A/N To PERCABETH3, thank you for your review. To answer some of your questions: you have to read the story to find out about which direction I take Lucy's dream. As to your predictions:

-The boy will be the reason that Susan forgets Narnia: **MAYBE, YOU GOTTA READ THE STORY. ;)**  
>-Davina will be related to the boy: <strong>NO<strong>**PE, too funny**  
>-There will be the part about school and adjusting back to the cruel world of England. <strong>AGAIN, GOTTA READ THE STORY<strong>.

Thanks for the predictions though. LOL

_Hey, have you read_  
>-The Hunger Games? <strong>I love The Hunger Games. Although I thought it quite morbid.<strong>  
>-PERCY JACKSONHEROES OF OLYMPUS: **YES!**  
>-The City of Ember?! 3333 Go LINADOON! **OMGOODNESS YES! I've read all three books!**  
>-Harry Potter? <strong>Love the movies<strong>  
>-Artemis Fowl? <strong>HUH?<strong>  
>-Mortal Instruments? <strong>WHO?<strong>

Rolletti ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor

Special thanks to: FelipeMarcusThomas, Paigeygirl, PERCABETH3, Athena Silverwof and EdmundPevensie forever moore and many others. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Ms. Bonnie jiggled, wiggled and waddled as fast as she could to reach the front porch. Her dress was a bright, moving garden across the infinite grains of sand, her handkerchief waving in the air. "Sister, oh sister," said Ms. Bonnie, "Did you hear that?"<p>

"I think the whole neighborhood heard it! Where were you?" asked Ms. Evelyn as she helped her heaving sister up the porch steps and into her chair. Their eyes were huge at the latest news on their strip of beach.

"I was on my way over with this plate of cookies when I heard all that shouting from the Pevensie's. I froze dead in my tracks, I couldn't move!" The women pulled out their knitting and continued. "Well, it would seem that the older son disapprove of the Jamieson's nephew's interest in his sister Susan. Good looking lad."

"Well she's a beautiful girl. I wondered why she wasn't taking strolls in the evening with a suitor," said Ms. Evelyn.

"When I was her age I had a string of suitors. Now mind, I wasn't as beautiful as her, but I had my fair share." Bonnie said with pride.

"There is the father; I wonder why didn't he put an end to such a display?"

"You're going to think me silly for saying this, but…well sometimes their roles seems reversed, he and the older boy Peter. I noticed that just by watching how he interacts with his siblings," said Bonnie.

"No doubt a lot of roles have been altered due to that wretched war."

"Well, a girl as beautiful as Susan will attract more and more young men. What's he going to do, slay them all?" the women scrunched up their noses at each other and laughed before returning to their knitting.

"So, you heard what she said. Do you think she'll see the boy despite her brother?" asked Evelyn.

"I don't know, the saga continues," they laughed again.

"Oh look, there are the parents coming this way."

"Do invite them over, Evelyn. Maybe we can glean a few more morsels. Oh, I can't wait to tell the girls," said Ms. Bonnie adjusting her glasses.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie. Nice weather we're having. Would you like to join us for some lemonade?" asked Evelyn from her palace of shells.

"No thank you. We're just out for a short walk," said Mrs. Pevensie with a smile as she interlocked her arm with Henry's.

"Another time then," waved Ms. Bonnie.

"Nosey hens," whispered Henry, drawing a gasp out of Helen.

"Henry Pevensie, you should be ashamed."

"Why, that's precisely what they are. I'm sure they heard all of what just happened between Susan and Peter. They just want more fodder so they can gossip with the other nosey hens along the beach." They continued to walk in silence as the summer breeze played with their hair.

"What shall we do, Henry?"

"The question is what _can_ we do if anything? Do you think she'll see the lad?"

Helen was quiet for a while, pondering. "No, but I feel someday, she will see someone without Peter's consent. Heaven help her when that day comes."

"Well she is almost grown, I don't think it will be all that bad." Helen did not hold that same belief. She understood why some boys in the neighborhood avoided Susan. She will never forget how Edmund literally brought down a boy three times his size because he ignored the warning to stop teasing and flirting with his sister. The boy just cowered on the ground as Edmund stood over him yelling something about a Rabadash complex. He coldly told the boy to never show his face around his sister again. Helen witnessed the whole thing, and saw for the first time just how cold Edmund's eyes could be. Edmund usually listened to Susan's advice, and is shamed when she felt the need to scold him…except on the subject of flirtatious boys. He's just as bad as Peter.

"Have you ever heard of a Rabadash?" asked Helen.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

Edmund found Peter silent on the front porch watching their parents go for a walk down the beach. "Are they going for a walk, or are they escaping?" asked Edmund.

Peter never took his eyes off them, "I think I scared them."

Edmund could see the tension radiating off his brother, the fire in his eyes. He sat closer, and softly laid his hand on Peters arm. When Peter looked into his brother's serene eyes, all the stress of the confrontation slowly faded away. "Is she alright?" asked Peter worried.

"Lucy's with her."

"We're losing her, Ed. I felt it before Lucy's dream."

"Pete, please don't."

"You've seen it too, Ed."

Reluctantly, Edmund nodded his head in agreement. He looked away down the beach and said, "Blast those Madeline sisters!"

"Edmund," warned Peter.

"Well, they're looking this way…again." He rolled his eyes. "They gossip worse than the wash maids at the Cair."

Peter chuckled as he remembered how the rumor mill spun out of control at times.

***Narnia, Golden Age***

Mr. Tumnus was invited to the private quarters of the monarchs to take a spot of tea in their dinning room. It was a real treat to be invited there, only those closest to the monarchs ever get invited the inner sanctum. Whoever is invited get to see them as a family, and what a joy that is. Queen Lucy's shoes are scattered about the place, King Edmunds law books are on a side table near the fire, all of their crowns are on some surface or another, which exasperates their valets and ladies in waiting when not found, with much respect of course, and the High King can stretch out as he pleases without royal etiquette.

The table was large enough for the royals, and a few intimate guests. The room was cozy, with a comfortable sofa and two stuffed chairs you could fall asleep in if the notion strikes you. There was a ball in one corner, and an on-going gold chess set in another. Mr. Beaver carved toy models of Centaurs, Fauns and King Franks flying Horse, _Fledge_ for Queen Lucy. Once the food arrived the family served themselves, no one waited on them in that room. They were simply siblings seeing to the care and well being of one another, a place where they were allowed to be children. It's never used every day, but they try as often as they could.

Despite all that, Tumnus made sure to give his scarf an extra washing, and combed every inch of his hair, on and off his head. For Tumnus, only his best for the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

As Tumnus was eating a piece of sardine, Queen Susan watched him with a keen eye. "Go ahead a say it, Mr. Tumnus. I know you are dying to tell us something juicy."

Lucy giggled at his shocked expression.

"Susan!" exclaimed Peter.

"Well, I did hear a bit of news. Duchess Wombat's cousin from the Western Woods is here for a visit. One of the wash maids said she entered the visiting Duke PawPaw's room, and saw him pulling the Duchess' cousin out of his bed, AND he hugged her senseless.

"What?" asked Susan, shocked as her siblings eyebrows rose into their hair.

"She was mortified when she found out he thought her a teddy bear left there as a present by his wife."

"A present indeed."

"What was she doing in his bed?" asked Lucy.

"I don't think I want to hear this," said Edmund.

"She said she was sleeping, but rumor has it she wanted a taste of his famous honey drops he keep hidden under his pillow. Everyone knows it's there. I've even heard the wash maids comment on how delicious they are, so you know they've had a taste."

"What happened, next," whispered Lucy intrigued.

Peter and Edmund rolled their eyes.

"Mrs. PawPaw walked in and gasped at the sight. The Duke dropped Miss Penelope, that's the cousin's name, on the bed. You _know_ what he did next," said Mr. Tumnus nodding his head while pursing his lips.

"No, he didn't," said Susan.

"Yes, he did. He sucked his paws.

Everyone gasped.

"Yes, right in front of everyone. His wife was more mortified than seeing the Duchess' cousin."

"Oh how embarrassing. He tried so hard to break that habit," said Lucy.

"Miss Penelope said she must have gotten turned around, because she thought she was in her room. With five floors I can see how that would happen, but she's supposed to be on the west wing, and she was found on the east.

"That's likely possible, it took me quite some time to navigate the halls when we first arrived," said Susan.

"Well, she would have been believed had she not asked for a honey drop before she left the room. So the maid said."

"Well I heard…" said Edmund, but bit his lip in silence. Peter smirked at him.

"And what pray tell have you heard little brother?" Peter chuckled in his goblet.

"I _might_ have overheard the upstairs maid, _and_ my valet, say Miss Penelope has a paw sucking problem of her own and hid in the PawPaw's room to indulge," he turned scarlet after Peter almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"_Or_ maybe she felt faint after her travels, and the High King, courteous as he is," Peter placed his hand across his heart, "put her in that room to rest, unaware it was occupied by the PawPaws!" he declared. Finished with his tea he laughed all the way to the door. He then glanced to look at their shocked faces and continued laughing out of the room.

**Present Day England**

Lucy found Peter sitting on the sofa with a worried brow. The room had a soft light with the beginning rays of sunset, but it felt so gloomy, like a funeral. When Peter saw her standing before him, he smiled lightly and lifted his arm towards her. Lucy snuggled next to him as he wrapped his arm securely around her. With a deep sigh he asked, "How is she?"

"I've talked to her, I think I was able to get her to understand, more like remember who her big brother is."

"I had no right to lose my temper. I just…"

"It's alright Peter." Peter pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're a jewel, Lu."

Lucy looked up at Peter and met the stormy eyes. "Susan will not see that boy, Peter, because you said so."

"I know," he said quietly playing with her fingers as he held her hand.

"My king," Peter started at the title. "You have always trusted our sister, trust her now. It is only a walk on the beach, not a proposal of marriage. Every boy or man is not the Tisroc's son, and you must not view them as such." Peter's right brow went up. "I know, Peter, but someday you _must_ yield. What if someday she truly falls in love?"

"She's too young, Lu."

"Only on the outside, Peter." Peter sighed as he eyed his very wise and grownup sister, trapped in a body too small for her wisdom.

"I'll talk to her," he said. Lucy pulled his head down to hers and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not just yet, give her some time."

* * *

><p>To lara1401112 sorry, but you didn't sign in, and I couldn't send you a reply. This story has been on my computer for, I'm embarrassed to say, too many years. I have everything written except the very last chapter. I wouldn't say Peter is psycho, it really is a reference from The Taste of Murder. I guess I should include that in the header. It's difficult being a parent of a sibling while still a child, and Peter had been there and done that. Now he's doing it again. Could you imagine. Plus I'm writing the cultural standards of the 1940's. Good girls didn't just go off with boys like they do today. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. ;)<p>

Rolletti


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p>Helen and Henry stepped into the quiet cabin. It was so quiet they thought everyone was in their bedrooms, until they found Lucy with her head on Edmund's shoulder.<p>

Helen tried to put on a brave smile for them when Henry asked, "Where are Peter and Susan?

"Peter just went up to talk to her," said Lucy. Not a smile or spark in her eye.

"How about we make a peach cobbler for dessert," said Helen cheerfully as she held her hand out to Lucy. Edmund encouraged her to go with two kisses, and followed her up off the sofa.

"Dad, would you like to join me for a game of chess?" Henry agreed, grasping at anything to spend time with his son who used to be his shadow as a little boy. He glanced upstairs as he took his place in front of Edmund. "Son, I don't know how you obtained the knowledge of a superior chess player, but I believe you've met your match," he grinned.

"You do, do you. I think I fancy a wager. If I win I get your share of the peach cobbler."

"And if I win, you'll agree to go fishing with me," Henry winked.

Edmund was shocked as he looked Henry in the eyes. He didn't realize how bad things were between his father and his siblings. "Dad, you don't have to wager our time together. Just say when, and I'll go fishing with you; any of us. I'm sorry if you haven't felt included."

Once again Henry looked into the eyes of an older man, much older than he. He cleared his throat and blinked away the sting of tears and said, "Very well, I wager I not only get your desert, but your share tomorrow as well," he grinned. Everyone is well aware of Edmund's sweet tooth. "Prepare to lose your king."

Edmund had a twinkle in his eye as he said, "Never."

Peter knocked quietly on Susan's door. He turned the handle, and peeked in through the crack after Susan refused to answer. After hearing a sniffle he let himself in, heartsick with the thought of being the cause of his sister's heartache. "Hello," he said softly as he sat next to her on the bed.

Susan looked up from her tear stained pillow and returned the greeting. Her eyes and nose were swollen, and just as red. Peter leaned over and kissed both eyes softly. He held her hands in his thoroughly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Susan. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please forgive me, love," he whispered searching her eyes. She nodded her head and he kissed her forehead. He let it linger, squeezing his eyes in such relief. He placed his forehead on hers and said, "I love you, Susan. I love you so much it hurts."

A tear escaped her eye, and rolled into her hair. "I know, Peter." Susan looked him in the eye with conviction. "I won't see him, but I want you to know I do like him. He really is a nice fellow."

"When did you two meet?" he asked as he sat up, drying her tears.

Susan was hesitant; she didn't want to pour salt on the wound.

"It's alright, I promise not to get mad."

"I was alone with a headache, but bored. So, I took Lucy's pail, and Lawrence came along…"

"The day I offered to stay home with you, because of said headache."

Susan bit her lip and looked up at him. "You promised not to get mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry I'm like this," said Peter.

"Like what? A caring, loving brother, father, king? It's who you are. I don't know why I forgot that."

"You three are grown, vulnerable but not. I face a battle of indecision every waking day, trying to appeal to the adults inside of you three, yet I see the children in more ways than one. I see the excited child who has fought with the army in battle, then she plead with me to come look at newborn kittens a few weeks ago. I see a woman, a queen who has led kings and queen into signing peace treaties with their neighbors, who is now a beautiful young girl emerging into a woman…again."

Susan joined him on the edge of her bed, him pulling her closer. "I really hate going through life as a child again. It isn't easy," she said.

Peter frowned, laying his head on top of hers as he held her. He rolled Lucy's council over and over in his head. "I have a proposition. If ever that…boy, "he said reluctantly, "wants to take you for a walk," Susan launched herself at Peter embracing and squealing.

Everyone downstairs paused and listened closely. Was that a happy squeal or sad one?

"Wait, now listen," he struggled with an overzealous sister who was too busy covering his face with kisses. He gave into it. Who wouldn't want kisses from sweet Susan, especially after making her cry. But all good things must come to an end. "If he wants to take you for a walk along the beach he may, _but_ with myself or Edmund as an escort." Her smile fell.

"Peter!" It was not up for discussion.

"I'm sorry, Su, that's the best I can do, honestly. Despite where we are, you are still a queen. If we were home you'd have your royal guards as escort."

"Peter, you're so…_intense,_ and Edmund isn't any better about the subject."

Peter silently looked at her. "There's more." Susan groaned and fell backward on her bed. "Peter please don't say what I think you're about to say."

"Well, he can't just come over and …you're not just some…I'm talking myself out of it," he said as he stood with Susan following him.

"Peter, fine he'll talk to you first. I'll get Edmund to; oh no he might scare him away, she said to herself. "I'll talk…" she looked at Peter as he tilted his head and raised a brow."Fine," she sighed in resignation. "I'll send Ed and _hope_ for the best."

Peter looked at her sympathetically and sweetly embraced Susan. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I promise to try, Su." Not letting go, Susan pulled back and looked into Peter's eyes. "Promise you won't beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Well, well, well, the Gentle Queen is developing quite a vocabulary," said Peter grinning.

"No, I literally mean, a _bloody_ pulp, Peter. Promise me."

Peter sighed and said, "I promise not to lay a hand on him."

"Nor your feet, elbows, knees, teeth… "

"Alright, alright, I promise…as long as he's respectable."

Susan leaned in again, resting her head on his chest, pleased and happy not to be at odds with him, but still hurt.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those who are still following this story. :D

* * *

><p>Edmund stood in the girl's room rigid, and appalled at the request just asked. Both Susan and Lucy had him at a disadvantage by standing in front of the door, cutting off his escape.<p>

"This is preposterous, no, I won't go. I don't like him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edmund, you've never met him," said Susan, her hands on her hips.

"I feel as if our home was invaded. The boy captured your attention, and neither of us knew about him! How did this happen? Who is he, and how did you meet without me knowing," he looked at Lucy accusingly .

"Don't look at me, I didn't know about it," she denied.

"She didn't, Ed. I've been through all this with Peter, and he's in agreement that you should go," Susan pleaded.

Everyone knew that Edmund could be more stubborn than a mule. Victories of treaties and policies concerning import/export are even recorded in the Chronicles due to the stubborn nature of King Edmund. The Just King, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table is brave, and will stand his ground.

"Edmund, if you don't go, I'm going to tell Peter what happened to you a few days ago. You know that little secret between you and mum? Davina and I were outside performing a wedding for two crabs, and _I_ heard everything." smiled Lucy devilishly.

Edmund blanched as Lucy repeated the incident to Susan.

*****_**Three Days Ago**_*****

Helen was at the kitchen table with Edmund's right palm up towards her. She applied more iodine on the cotton swab, and cleaned the gaping cut he received from a rock with sharp edges. Edmund sucked in air between his teeth from the sting of the antiseptic. "I'm sorry darling. Does it hurt terribly?"

"I've suffered worse." Edmund watched her bent head as his mother concentrated on her task. "Mum?"

"Hmm."

"Mum, could you do me a _tremendous_ favor?"

"What is it?"

Edmund reluctantly said, "Could you not mention this cut, or me falling out of the tree to Peter? You know how he gets." Helen and Edmund shared an understanding as they both looked at each other.

"I think I can manage that," she said with a motherly smile that he so often found on Susan. "For such a person with a strong presence, your brother turns into quite the mother hen when you're hurt Edmund."

Edmund's ears turned pink as he looked away. Helen loved to tease him.

"Not just me," he whispered.

Helen unsuccessfully tried to suppress a giggle, "True. He looked as if he wanted to dig up every shell, and cast them back into the ocean when one punctured Susan's foot."

"It's only a cut," Helen raised her right brow. "Alright, a very bad cut. But Peter won't see that. He'll see a big gash caused by a jagged rusty blade!"

A chuckle escaped between Helen's lips at Edmund's distress. She gasped by how unsympathetic that sounded, but another snicker, so unladylike, escaped again.

Edmund's expression of disbelief opened the floodgates. Helen shoulders shook while covering her mouth as she desperately tried to stop. "I'm so sorry, Edmund, sweetheart, but you're right. When Peter sees this cut he's going to put your whole arm in a sling," she said quickly before another chortle took over. With tears streaming down her face she continued, "You'll be dressed like a mummy before you know it." She threw back her head and laughed long and hard.

Edmund pouted, fueling the fire.

*****_**Present Time**_*****

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only whose been keeping secrets. How did you manage to keep something like that from Peter, I'll never know," said Susan smiling.

"Yes, and when our extremely, _overprotective _big brother finds out, you know how he'll react," giggled Lucy.

"Poor Ed, poor strong," teased Susan.

"Warrior,"

"King,"

"Wielder of two swords,

"Will be coddled,"

"Cuddled,"

"Kisses galore,"

"Squeezed,"

"With more kisses,"

"And probably will have a bedmate until the scar is gone."

"Then he'll call him," both girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "Eddie!" The girls were doubled over at this point.

Edmund marched through the sand in search of Lawrence's residence.

"Be nice, be nice, be nice…"

"Yoooohooo, Edmund," said the ladies from next door.

_Nosey biddies_, "Good afternoon, ladies. And how are you today?" asked Edmund tilting his head in greeting.

"Very well young man, and where might I ask are you off to on such a hot day? You should be swimming in the water," said Ms. Potts.

"I wish I was on a mission to slay a dragon, but instead I'm going to tame one. If you would excuse me, ladies," said Edmund as he bowed his head again.

"What a strange boy," said Mrs. Drew fanning herself.

"Yes, but very well mannered," agreed Ms. Potts. "What do you think he meant by 'taming a dragon.'"

"I don't know, but you know how imaginative children are these days," said Ms. Evelyn.

Edmund was not in the best of moods. The temperature was the highest it's been all summer, and he did not know where Lawrence lived. He figured he couldn't be all that far, so many families were vacationing on the beach. The girls blackmail put him into a foul mood, he looked like a dark, fast approaching summer storm.

In his brooding he spoke aloud. "Be nice, Edmund. This boy is to be invited to my home. Be nice, Edmund. I know nothing of him, yet he has the audacity to…" Edmund stopped his forward march. He tried to rationalize what was happening. "I have to be nice to the boy that somehow had access to my sister without me knowing? What the bloody blazes is Peter thinking!" growled Edmund. A mother quickly gathered her children, and gave Edmund a wide berth. "Sorry…so sorry. I didn't mean to…" The mother encouraged the children to move faster as Edmund sighed.

After many inquires Edmund found the cabin Lawrence occupied. It was difficult because he didn't know his last name, but Edmund was a hunter. He knew how to find him.

"Are you Lawrence?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Lawrence was leery of the dark stranger before him.

"I'm Edmund, Susan's brother. I have a message for you?"

"From Susan, is she alright?" Edmund took note of his genuine concern.

"The message is from my brother."

"No offense, but your brother is a bit of a hothead. He all but attacked me yesterday."

"He had his reasons. If you wish to see my sister you must ask my brother's permission."

"Come off it! Your brother's? Isn't that something you ask the father?" Lawrence scowled.

"So you are aware of the custom. Granted, _if_ permission is given Peter will escort you on your walk. He won't interfere in your conversation, but all the same, he will be there." Edmund noticed the anger in Lawrence's eyes. "If this request is too much to ask, then it has been a pleasure."

As Edmund started to turn away Lawrence said, "Wait! I didn't say I disagreed. I just don't understand."

"What don't understand? The request is quite simple."

"Why? All this for a walk on the beach?"

"Do you have a sister," Inquired Edmund.

"Yes."

"Does she have a young man she is currently seeing?"

"Yes"

"Do you know the integrity of the fellow? Is he kind to your sister? Has he ever disrespected her? Has he ever put her in danger, or pressured her to…forgive me, compromise her virtue?"

"I honestly can't say I don't know the answer to those questions. I must admit I've never given them any thought," admitted Lawrence with a bit of guilt.

"Does your father know them?" asked Edmund.

"He died in the war." Hurt quickly flashed across his face.

"I'm sorry," said Edmund, remembering. It was pure agony when Peter went off to war without him, never knowing if he would return. And then there was Henry, the anguish the same. "Do you have an older brother?"

"No, I'm the eldest."

"I believe I have made my point. Your sister is to be cherished; her heart should be guarded and protected. Also, let your example be the standard she will look for in that special someone. My sisters are most precious, they are jewels beyond compare, and my brother and I love them with our very lives," said Edmund with conviction. "They are strong, amazing women, and can handle themselves in any situation. Yet, despite all of that, they are our responsibility."

Lawrence was in awe of this noble…man who stood straight and tall before him. He swallowed before asking, "Is tomorrow after dinner all right?"

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Narnia, Golden Age<strong>_*

"Lucy those are not the slippers I picked out to match your gown. Where are they?" asked Susan.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she looked guilty as her three siblings eyes were on her.

"Lucy, where are your slippers?" asked Peter rather stern.

"I don't know?"

"Lucy not again," said Edmund.

"This is a very important affair, Lu. Some of these people are here for the first time with rumors of how barbaric we are."

"I'm sure no one is going to notice how my shoes don't quite match my gown."

"There is nothing for it, we are already late. Ed, straighten your crown," said Peter as he held his hand out for Susan to place on top of his in order to escort her into the Great Hall. Edmund held out his hand to escort Lucy as the doors opened to the most majestic room in Cair Paravel. As the guards opened the doors for the eldest monarchs to step through, Lucy's ladies in waiting quickly slipped on her correct slippers, found in the east garden.

Walking towards their thrones while inclining their heads in greeting to those bowing, Peter says through a charming smile. "I see you are wearing the dress. Surely you didn't have it made for this ball. You've had ball gowns commissioned already according to the family's monthly accounts I signed from Mr. Henry Badger.

"What happened to our regular accountant?" asked Susan inclining her head at their guest.

"Her mother fell ill, and I gave her a two month leave with pay. Don't change the subject," said Peter.

"Just remember, dear brother, we have guest," said Susan avoiding Peter eyes.

"And what does that suppose to mean, _dear sister_?" asked Peter as he lead her up to her throne.

"Will you two stop it, everyone is watching," demanded Edmund after seeing Lucy to her seat and walked towards his own.

"Very well, have it your way...for now," Peter turned as the whole room bowed.

After Peter greeted their guest and signaled the musicians, all four took their seats.

They were prepared for the lengthy introductions of Ambassadors, Dukes, Governor's and their families. According to the replies from the invitations Susan sent out to countries near and far, everyone was in attendance. Kings sent their delegates to learn about the four children who sat on the thrones of Narnia; their interests were peaked about those who ruled such a savage land. All except King Lune of course, he had visited Narnia on several occasions, and was quite amused to see the diplomats reaction to Talking Animals, and just how _civilized_ they were.

The goal for the ball was to meet representatives of different lands in order to expand import/export. They wanted to learn the integrity of those visiting, learn of their customs, and to judge if they would make good alliances. In Susan's eyes what better way for them all to meet than a ball.

As each delegate introduced themselves, they made sure to emphasize their son's great deeds and social standings, while said son's all but drooled over Queen Susan. One outright asked for her hand in marriage.

Susan politely declined as she reached over to place her hand on Peter's arm to stave off his displeasure, and said with a faint whisper, "Remember we have guest." She then addressed the gentlemen with a radiant smile, "I'm sure the High King wouldn't object to a dance." Susan stood and received the hand ready to claim hers.

Peter sat shocked as all the pieces to the puzzled formed one picture. Looking at Susan from the point of view of all the single, and not so single, males, Peter was struck. His sister, his little sister wasn't so little anymore. He always knew she was beautiful, but she was radiant, especially tonight. Her stunning gown could hold no comparison to her wholesome loveliness. In its simplicity, it stood out amongst all the other embellished, gaudy gowns. Her crown sat atop her head of long, wavy curls, and the only jewelry she wore was her signet ring, and the modest necklace Edmund had commissioned especially for her seventeenth birthday.

She was the envy of every girl there.

Peter now understood that Susan looked forward to the male attention at the ball, and he did not know how to feel about the males who appreciated her stunning beauty.

"I don't like the way this is going," said Edmund standing next to his brother. "Where did that dress come from?" asked Edmund frowning as another gentleman asked Susan to dance. "Shouldn't they ask your permission to dance with her?"

"If you only knew how much I wanted to shout out that very thing, Ed, but it's a ball and to be expected. Besides, this is _her_ night as well, and apparently she has given it more thought than I have given her credit for. Let's not deny her night of admirers. Besides, if you notice, I have her and Lucy's personal guards inconspicuously mingling amongst the guest. I'm no idiot," he smiled.

"Well, the guards are a nice touch at any rate," Edmund smirked.

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"You said it, I didn't my king," Edmund's eyes sparkled at his brother.

Peter shook his head. "I'm hungry," he grumbled looking at the tables laden with delicious foods he had been smelling for days. I missed dinner because of a meeting with one of the generals. It seems the giants were discovered in our territory in the north again. I hope we can avoid another war with them, but it doesn't look like it. That's an interesting looking fellow dancing with Susan. What is his name again?"

"Prince Rabadash," said Edmund as he and Peter watched their future enemy twirl their sister around the room.

*_**Present Day**_*

"I have nothing to wear," sighed Susan.

"It's just a walk on the beach," said Lucy as she sat on Susan's bed.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. You'll make Peter regret his decision if you make a production of this.

Susan sat next to Lucy and pulled her into a hug. "You are the best sister anyone can have, Lu. You keep me, all of us grounded."

"I just want you to be happy, Susan. You know, Peter sent me up here," she said.

"Why?" said Susan as she brushed Lucy's hair behind her ear.

"He wanted to talk to dad and mum alone. I don't know what that is about, but hopefully it won't interfere with the meeting tonight. He looked pretty serious."

The girls just looked at each other silently while holding hands, receiving and giving support. They knew Henry, only a short time home from the war, was still adjusting. They also knew to show him as much love as they possibly could, because they couldn't give him what he needs, what he longed for.

"Do you think Peter…well with Lawrence coming over to talk to him instead of dad… do you think Peter…" said Susan.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. This life is quite complicated," said Lucy, walking to look out the window. The sun highlighted her hair as she took a deep breath of the salty air. "I try not to look back with much longing, but I can't help it, especially being here at the cabin. I thought visiting it would be fun, and it is. It's just, I wish I could turn back time, and convince everyone to go swimming with the Mermaids instead of hunting the White Stag. We'd all be married by now, maybe have children of our own. Mr. Tumnus would be the honorary uncle," smiled Lucy, wiping away a tear.

"Actually," Susan joined her at the window. "We would have died over a century ago." She kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Yes, but we would have lived, instead of just existing."

**_NnNnNnNn_**

It would not take much to see that the chair Peter sat in instantly became a throne. This is especially true when he is about to address a serious matter. His parents sat across from him, and he noticed how they gripped each other's hands. They looked as if they were giving support to the other, not at all sure who they were about to speak to. With humble tenderness he said, "I want to apologize for my actions the other day. I shouldn't have acted in such a manner. I have apologized to Susan, and she has accepted my apology. Although, I know she is still hurting. My poor Su."

"Son, why did you react that way? You were hostile towards a total stranger and your sister. Is something wrong?" asked Henry.

"No, no nothing is wrong. The situation has a long history, dad."

"Sweetheart, I know at your age time seems to stand still, but you're only eighteen. You haven't lived long enough for it to be a long history. Besides, Susan has only just begun to be interested in the boy's interests in her," said Helen.

Peter looked at his parents, frustrated in not knowing how to talk to them without sounding like a lunatic. If he and his siblings went around telling everyone in England they were kings and queens in another place and time ruling over Talking Animals they'd be committed. Technically they were all around the same age as their parents, give or take a few years, but Peter had more parenting skills. "Yes, you are absolutely right, mum."

Henry sat further back and studied Peter. He had so many questions and he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to get the answers he's looking for.

"Peter what happened to you four in the country? I have a feeling it was your experience there, and not the war in particular, that changed all of you. I know you've grown up these past five years, but something happen to all of you, and I suspect it happened there," said Henry.

"Go back to your room, Lucy," said Peter while he continued to look at Henry.

"Sorry," said the sneaky spy. Her footsteps could be heard running back to her room.

"How did you know she was there?" asked Henry, looking between Peter and Helen incredulously.

"I'm sure we can all agree that my…your youngest is quite inquisitive. A trait I'm _positive_ will follow her into adulthood," Peter smiled.

"You are a mystery, son. I have been away at war, and you have helped raise these children with your mother these past five years, and I thank you. You'd have to excuse me as I try to find my place in the family again, but I don't know what to say to you. The children come to you for everything. You four are so close, it scares me sometimes. You say the war didn't reach where you were, but watching you it seems it had."

"Metaphorically speaking, war reached every soul in England."

"Peter, I want you to be truthful with us. While you were in the country, did anything terrible happened to you all?" asked Helen, terrified of the answer.

"No, that I can fully guarantee, mum," smiled Peter in confidence.

Because of the scars his parents did not believe him.

"Peter, Susan is growing into a young lady. Summer love," said Helen

"Acquaintance," intervened Peter.

"What?" asked Helen.

"Acquaintance, in Susan's case it will be acquaintance." Helen looked at Henry for help.

"Peter, love can't be stopped. Your mother and I met in the summer," Henry advocated.

"Yes, but surely you didn't really fall in love over a few weeks of summer. I will not allow any boy to disrespect Susan or Lucy. They are queens in my eyes, and will be treated as so, because they are priceless. Let me ask you, dad, did you take mum out of her home without speaking to grandfather?"

Henry laughed as he looked back in time. "No, your grandfather was quite a character back then; still is." Helen squeezed his arm as she smiled up at him.

"You two are in love. I can see it in your eyes, in your actions. I'm sure you did everything possible to get her, met all his demands," Peter wanted them to remember.

"Oh yes, and more," said Helen. "Once he asked for my hand in marriage, he had to sit in the front pew at church for a year with me and my family," Helen giggled.

"I couldn't even sneak a kiss," they giggled together.

"No, no kissing," the smile left Peter's face. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "I understand why grandfather wouldn't permit that. Mum was his priceless jewel. Dad have you ever met Lawrence?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"That makes the two of us. Yet he thought he could just walk in here and take what is precious out of this house. Then there was Susan, she knew better than to…"

"But, its summer and I say…"

"Dad, we are in an awkward…unspoken position," said Peter, eyes intense as he looked at Henry.

Only the rush of the waves could be heard through the open window as the two looked at each other. Time seemed to stand still which made Helen nervous.

"Peter, can I come down now?" asked Lucy, breaking the silence.

"No."

"But,"

"_I_ said no," said Peter, eyes remaining on Henry.

There was the sound of Edmund's voice, slightly deeper, slightly richer, as he intervened, and the soft thud of a door closing. Helen squeezed Henry's hand, and Henry looked away first. It did not need to be said that Lucy addressed Peter only. And there was the proverbial elephant in the room. Peter wanted to embrace his father, and take away all his hurt. He has suffered enough in the war, being separated from his family for so long, and losing them in more ways than one.

"In good will, I sent Edmund on a mission to find this Lawrence, and explain to him the proper etiquette for seeking an audience with Susan. He will be here tomorrow after dinner, and that way _**we**_ could get to know him."

"That sounds like a good idea, Peter," said Henry shocked.

Helen breathed easier.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p>"What is going on over there?" ask Ms. Bonnie. Her sister Evelyn was looking towards the Pevensie's cottage through Ms. Bonnie's theatre binoculars. They were hardly used at the theatre; just ask anyone on the boxing team who jogged past her cottage.<p>

"I don't know, but there is a flurry of activity over there. Lots of cleaning it seems."

"I wonder if they are getting ready for company," asked Ms. Bonnie as she joined her sister.

"If they are, it's someone important. It seems Susan it determined to sweep every grain of sand off that porch. I don't think it could get any cleaner."

"I just made some blueberry muffins. Why don't we pay them a visit and take some over! Then we can see what's going on instead of guessing," clapped Ms. Bonnie, ever so proud of herself.

"Blueberry muffins? Bonnie Madeline, you know you can't just use blueberry for everyday consumption, they are very hard to come by!"

"Well, earlier today I was taking out the trash, and the wind was just right enough for me to overhear those Pevensie boys. Of course I didn't hear everything, but I did hear the Jamison's nephew's name mentioned. Maybe they are expecting him? Peter didn't look too pleased though."

"Why didn't you tell me, what are you waiting for? Put on some shoes, and lets pay them a visit," said Ms. Evelyn with much excitement grabbing her sister's hands.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

There was screaming from upstairs that startled everyone in the house. Peter and Edmund took the stairs two at a time with Susan trailing behind with her parents. They found Lucy at the end of the hall holding a bow and quiver full of arrows smiling. "Look what I've discovered at the back of the closet! Susan, a gift just for you!"

"Lucy, you nearly gave me a heart attack," scolded Helen with her hands on her chest.

"Lucy!" scolded Peter as well.

Lucy was beyond excited for Susan to allow them to steal her joy.

"Besides, what would Susan want with such a thing? No, sweetheart, give it to one of the boys, and come help me in the kitchen."

"Susan is a great archer, Mum," smiled Edmund as Susan stroked the bow and plucked the string. "She learned all about it in the country."

"What did you _not_ learn in the country?" asked Henry. The look his four children gave him was disconcerting. To lighten the mood he said, "I'll make you a target, then you can show us your skills."

"Yoooo hoooo, hello," said Ms. Potts. "I heard someone scream and came to see if anyone needed my assistance," she said looking inside the door. She looked inside to see if the place was decorated as well as hers. Of course she thought hers was better.

Edmund rolled his eyes as everyone made their way back downstairs. "Hello Ms. Potts. No, our youngest only made a discovery and is very enthusiastic about it. Would you like to come in for some tea?" asked Helen only to be polite. To everyone's dismay she accepted. "I'll put the kettle on, Mum," said Susan. "And I'll get some…"

"Hello," said Ms. Evelyn as she knocked on the opened door, her sister stood behind her waving as she held a basket of muffins."

The girls curtsied as the boys bowed before escorting the women inside relieving them of their basket.

"Why thank you! I tell you, I've never seen children with such manners, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie," said Ms. Bonnie.

"Thank you," said Henry, curios himself. He thought with a hint of sarcasm that they must have learned _that_ in the country too.

"We brought blueberry muffins over. I baked them myself not thirty minutes ago. Well isn't this a little party we have going!"

"All we need is another person to make it even, don't you think?" hinted Ms. Evelyn as she winked at Susan.

Edmund knew they were fishing for information, and used the power of his silver tongue to disrupt the flow of their prying. Meanwhile he made sure they would not return home with one muffin containing the expensive blueberries.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

Peter and Edmund made an _extra_ effort to allow room in their lives concerning Henry. They couldn't give him what he longed for, but they could help him adjust. They all thought they were doing just that, but a lifetime of habits is hard to break. Including Henry in his meeting with Lawrence was a step in the right direction, and met the approval of the little queen. The boys accompanied Henry into town to make some purchases for Helen, and a small bouquet of flowers at Susan's request to decorate. Edmund rolled his eyes at the later. He didn't see the need to impress Lawrence with flowers.

With signs of war about, the seaside shops were nothing compared to Narnia. Some of the taller building withstood the bombings and was worth exploring. People were everywhere as they tried to put the past of war behind them. Shops showed the latest fashions, fruits that weren't available because of horrific bombings were proudly on display, and children not understanding the use of ration cards played carefree as if the war never happened.

While Henry talked to some war buddies he recognized, Peter and Edmund picked over some fruit at the stands. Peter could tell Edmund wanted to say something, and patiently waited for him to speak as he smelled an orange wishing it was from Narnia.

"So," said Edmund, looking as if he had bitten into something sour.

"So," Peter slowly moved on to the apples.

"So."

"Yes, I think we have established that part of the conversation. Actually, it isn't a conversation if there isn't a complete sentence," said Peter as he moved to the stand containing pears that he thought were outrageously priced.

"So, are you going to apologize to Lawrence?" Edmund asked, quickly avoiding Peter's eyes.

"Incredulous then angry Peter said, "Don't push, Edmund. I have no intention to apologize for something I believe to be right, especially when it comes to you three."

"I told Susan you wouldn't, but like always I'm the one pushed in front of the bus!" exclaimed Edmund.

Peter watched him a second longer, then a slow smile crept across his face. "That's because you are absolutely adorable."

"What?!"

"Those girls figured I would give because you are so cute, and you are my favorite brother," said Peter as he pulled Edmund into a crushing hug laughing.

"Geoff me, Pe'er, and I'm your only brother," said Edmund during his struggle.

Henry's buddies looked quite shocked at the open display from across the street, which was unheard of, but Henry who is used to it by now said, "The war and all." His friends shook their heads in sympathy.

"You're my only brother so _faaaar_. Now that dads home, things could change," Peter teased.

"Eww, don't say that!"

"What, how do you think you were conceived? We went over this eighteen years ago," Peter laughed at Edmund's expense.

"It's not something you want to think about your own parents," said Edmund, and ran across the street to stand with Henry. He gave Peter the stink eye while his _only_ brother continued to laugh at him.

_**NnNnNnN**_

Susan was on the porch looking toward the sea an hour before Lawrence's arrival. She looked worried at the signs, signs you grow to recognize from living in a castle near the sea. Lucy joined her, then Edmund and Peter.

"What are you looking at?" asked Helen shading her eyes from the chair she shared with her husband.

"It's about to storm," said Susan.

Helen and Henry looked at the clear skies then back at each other. "I don't believe so, Su. You're not nervous about the meeting are you?" Henry smiled in good humor, and then looked at Peter. "Well, that was a silly question."

"She's right, it's about to storm, and it looks as if it will be a bad one. There will be no meeting tonight," said Peter.

Not five minutes later thunder sounded in the far off distance.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

* * *

><p>The sudden wind proclaimed a warning to the inhabitants who bathed in the sun, and giggled in the warm, blue sea. Beautiful clear skies were soon filled with big grey clouds joining ranks to block out the sun, and cause havoc on those below. People went scurrying about to gather their things as the bullies of the sky tripled their numbers. Children screamed reaching for buckets and shovels as their parents pulled them away, leaving the beach treasures behind.<p>

The Madeline sisters quickly gathered their things before they were blown away, and ran into the house. Ms. Bonnie paused long enough to see the retreating boxing team, one of them giving her a thumbs up. "Cheeky devil," she waved.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? Get in here and close the door," said Evelyn pulling her sister completely inside.

It started.

The rain slashed at the cabins and windows, thunder boomed and shook foundations, and the sea did its best to reflect its counterpart. Waves crashed against the shore, its seething claws grabbing everything and anything to swallow into its depths. On and on it went without mercy, while families huddled in the safety of their homes.

"Shhh, it's all right," whispered Peter comforting Susan. He sat on her bed, back against the headboard with her head on his shoulder. He held her as his fingers gently stroked her hair, cheek and chin. "It's all right," he said as he did it all over again, giving her kisses inbetween. Over and over he whispered to her, keeping the fear at bay as he had always done since their father left for the war.

Susan jumped violently when a loud _boom_ shook the cabin, and Peter snuggled her in closer, giving her full support. He knew this would be one time she would condone him from treating her like a child. Peter was always there to give them strength during their weaknesses, never exploit. So he rocked her, soothed her, kissed her, squeezed her, stroked her hair, did _whatever_ was necessary to get through the storm.

Lucy, followed by Edmund, came into the room and sat next to Susan too. To see her big sister so vulnerable made Lucy want to cry herself, but she never did. She always swallowed her grief, and held Susan's hand giving her courage. She once again sang Susan's favorite Narnian song; the others joined in.

By the time they finished, because Narnian songs where quite long when they were written by poets, the rain seemed to ease up. The wind no longer rattled the windows as if a giant was trying to enter.

"I think the storm is moving away," said Lucy hopeful. Everyone waited in anticipation for the next roll. It was quite a wait that even Susan lessened her grip. Next, Susan screamed as everyone jumped to the surprising _**boom**_. Encouraging, Peter held her tighter as her younger siblings squeezed nearer. Living in a castle absorbed a lot of the sounds from a bad storm, but living in a house made of sticks? There is much to be desired.

"I say, that was rather shocking!" said Henry.

"Poor Susan, you know how much she hates the thunder," worried Helen.

"The way he calmly led her into the house, I'd say Peter has her well in hand," said Henry. "I remember when she would scream as a little girl every time she heard the thunder. She would stand there with her arms stretched out begging me to pick her up. She would ask me to make it stop, and couldn't understand why I wouldn't," he stood reminiscing.

"She's so well balanced, at her age I don't understand why she's still afraid of the thunder. How will she get along in life with such fear, we won't always be there. Unfortunately, no one can comfort her like Peter. When he was off to University, Edmund and Lucy did their best. I tried, but I only seemed to make matters worse."

Henry pulled Helen into a comforting hug, sadden that she had to face the change in their children alone for so long. He looked out the window over her head at the increasing wind, and walked toward the window. He was concerned over how the storm will conduct itself.

"Henry?" said Helen as she joined him at the window.

"Hmmph, it would seem Peter was right. This doesn't look like a regular summer storm." Their vision was momentarily blinded as lightening split the air, sounds of Susan and thunder wrenching their calm. "I think we should get the gas lamps, Helen. Just in case…" the lights went out immediately following the next lightening strike.

"My sweet, sweet Susan," murmured Peter, his head on hers. She cried and trembled as Edmund came back into the room with the Electric torch. Susan hated herself for feeling so scared. She a Queen of Narnia, gentle yet a warrior in her own right. She fought alongside her brothers, spilling the blood of the crowns enemies was accomplished by her own hands without fear (although she did it with sorrow). Now here she was wanting, but not wanting, the security of her siblings, especially Peter. Despite it all, she was grateful.

_**NnNnNnNn **_

Lawrence watched as the torrential rain fell against the window. He looked at the umbrella in his hand, then back at the window.

"Must be a girl," said his Uncle standing next to him.

"What was that dear?" smiled Lawrence's Aunt Rachel coming from the kitchen.

"I said, 'must be a girl,' because here is our nephew looking out the window debating on going out into the storm. A boy would only contemplate such a crazy thing if a girl is involved.

"A boy would contemplate such a thing regardless, because boys are crazy," smirked Aunt Rachel, drawing a giggle out of their fourteen year old daughter.

Uncle Frederick growled at his wife and said, "That's because girls make us crazy. Why, why do you do it?" he said chasing her around the living room.

Lawrence's cousin rolled her eyes. "You're lucky, eventually you get to go home, and I'll be stuck with them." She found herself tackled and tickled by her father.

"Don't break anything," shouted Aunt Rachel a moment too late as something breakable crashed to the floor.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Aunt Rachel shook her head and sighed. She said to Lawrence, "I'm not cleaning that up. So Lawrence, who is the mystery girl? And by the way, you are not going out in that storm so forget it. My sister would wring my neck if you drowned."

"But she's expecting me Aunt. Rather her brother is expecting me, and if I don't meet with him I might not get a chance to take her on a walk," he said as his aunt led him to the sofa.

All three looked at him in confusion. "Is her father dead?" asked his Uncle.

"No, but for some strange reason I have to ask the brother for consent instead of the father. Her younger brother delivered the message the other day. They are very protective over her and the youngest sister," said Lawrence as he sat down.

Everyone jumped as the thunder seemed to crack right over their heads. The lights went out.

"No fear, no fear. I anticipated this happening aaaand voila," he said striking a match and lighting a gas lamp. "I know, I know, no need to thank me," he said sitting next to his wife who gasped.

"So you're the boy! The Madeline sisters have been going on about a Romeo and Juliet drama happening here on the strip, but wouldn't say who," his Aunt giggled.

"Oh no," laughed Uncle Frederick. "You are not the subject of gossip all ready are you? Not by those two!" Uncle Frederick howled at his nephew expense.

"I hear the family is sweet, and the oldest brother is very protective of his siblings. I also heard the eldest girl is extremely beautiful and quite a catch."

"The way Lawrence talks about her, she's a goddess," smirked his cousin, and he threw a pillow at her.

"Honey, don't get caught up in the Madeline sister's gossip. By the way, Lawrence, stay away from Ms. Bonnie. She's got a wandering eye," Frederick smirked.

"He's too young for her taste. Have you seen the way she shamelessly ogle the boxing team? I hope I have a good eye for men when I'm that old.

"I should say so, but I'm the only one you better be looking at," said Uncle Frederick as he gave chase in the dark. He shouted expletives as he bumped into something hard.

The two youngest looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Rachel laughed.

_**NnNnNnNn **_

Henry peeked in the girl's room to check on the children. The storm had been over for awhile, yet it was all quite upstairs. When he checked earlier he heard Peter speaking a gibberish and Susan answered in kind. That gave cause to raise his eyebrows. Maybe it was a language they invented when they were younger. Children were known to do that from time to time. Helen joined him and squeezed his arm as she smiled watching her children sleep.

"Why are they all crowed in one bed, Lucy's is right there? Edmund looks as if he's about to fall off," he whispered.

"They will not leave Susan, even to another bed. Leave them. It would be better if Susan remain asleep if the storm returns." Helen peeked in one more time only to find Peter watching at her. He was always alert. What will happen to them all once he leaves for good. Helen has never acknowledged it, but there was an underlining fear that he would take his siblings with him. No doubt they would follow without question. With his arm around Susan who snuggled even more into his chest, he closed his eyes. Helen closed the door hating Hitler all over again. If it wasn't for him, her husband never would have gone away, and maybe her family would have remained the same.

The sun tickled and nudged Lucy awake. Its fingers beckoned her to follow its rays outside where treasures awaited; washed up from the storm the night before. How she loved escaping the castle early in the morning to go treasure hunting on the beach after a good storm. Of course there were no guards in England to accompany her, but…

"No," said Edmund, his eyes closed.

"But,"

"No, you can't go out there by yourself," said Edmund, eyes still closed.

"But the treasures," Lucy tried to sound as pathetic as possible, which was hard to do while whispering.

As his eyes remained closed, Edmund reached up and pulled Lucy down to snuggle her into his arms. "Give me five minutes and I'll take you out there."

"I don't see why I have to be accompanied. I can take care of myself," she pouted.

"Not in this little body and you have no knives." Edmund peaked with one eye. "You don't have any knives do you?"

"Lucy bit her bottom lip."

"Search her later then confiscate it. Now both of you out," said Peter, eyes closed and voice gravelly.

"I want my five minutes."

"She's going to fidget the _whole_ five minutes anyway. Now get going, and make room for your elders," said Peter as he nudged Edmund with his foot.

Lucy smiled innocently.

A pebble hit the window, and Lucy escaped Edmund like a slippery snake. Pushing the curtains aside she whispered rather loudly, "Its Davina, come on Ed!" She ran out of the room, but not before jumping over Peter's shoes.

"Ugh, two Lucy's! And I haven't had a shower, _and_ I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. You take her, Pete," said Edmund as he scooted closer to Susan.

"Didn't you get wet in that rain last night? No worries, I bought some elixir."

"You're evil," whispered Susan, after Edmund's angry and hasty retreat.

"I know."

They yawned and stretched like cats then went back to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like it please review. :)<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Because Peter Said So Again  
>Author: Rolletti<br>This story takes place five years after the monarch returned from Narnia

**Ages:** Peter 18. Susan: 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

No Slash What So Ever

**Merry Christmas everyone! May we all have a blessed New Year!**

* * *

><p>Helen opened the curtains in the girl's room and received a groan for her troubles. She turned around to face her two eldest who tried to hide their faces from the sun and all its glory.<p>

"Are you two going to sleep the day away? Lucy and Edmund have been up for hours," she smiled down at the two with her hands on her hips.

"Mum, you are much too cheery in the mornings. Now I know where Lucy gets it," murmured Peter.

"Wake up sleepy heads, Lawrence may come by today," she said walking into the hall and out of the room.

Susan gasped loudly as she sat up, but Peter pulled her back down. "He's not coming this early so calm down and wake up properly." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Susan snuggled in and said, "Morning. I feel great, actually. Thank you for last night. Sorry I was so…"

"Do not apologize where none is needed," he said as he silenced her with his finger on her lips. "You know how much we love you. It is never a bother or a chore to give you strength. There have been countless times when you were the strong one, and helped us all with much love and devotion. Never apologize, Susan," Peter kissed her again.

Lucy burst into the room, her smile outshining the sun once more. "I don't remember being so lazy when I was your age. Wake up and quit cuddling. You missed Lawrence!"

"What?!" gasped Susan for the second time that morning, her head nearly knocked into Peter's when she tried to sit up.

"He only came by to speak with Ed. He apologized profusely for missing his appointment with Peter last night, but his aunt wouldn't allow him out of the house," she grinned.

"He wanted to come out into that storm? How sweet," said Susan looking dreamy. She turned quickly and looked at her older brother whose expression did not join in her joy. "Peter, remember you promised to be nice."

Lucy stood next to Susan watching Peter as he had a sheepish look about him. "Peter, what did you do?"

"Did you do something, Peter? Peter, answer me," demanded Susan with hands on both hips.

"Not just me." Peter looked away.

Susan and Lucy gasped as they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Alright, I have a confession to make. Ed and I…well the whole thing didn't sit well with us and we'd plan on intercepting him before the meeting and…"

"'And what?' asked Lucy seething. Peter promised he would try for their sister's sake, and now it looked as if there was no hope.

"And we planned on roughing him up a bit, and if he didn't call it off after that, we would…well he couldn't prove anything against us if we..."

The girls turned white as the sheet Peter was sitting on.

Peter snickered. Peter shoulders shook. Peter doubled over from laughing so hard. Peter was knocked over with a pillow.

"That's not funny, Peter," yelled Susan as she continued her attack.

"You are cruel," Lucy joined Susan, who doubled her effort in the assault.

"By the Lion, the look on your faces! I was just joking," he said laughing and trying to avoid the attack.

Chaos greeted Edmund as he witnessed the two to one scenario. Watching his brother get pummeled, Edmund smirked as he sat on Lucy's bed and enjoyed the show.

"Ed, help me with these old hags!"

"What?" said Susan with indignation.

"After you kicked me out of bed this morning? You must be joking?" Edmund grabbed an extra pillow and began his own full scale launch.

Peter tried to escape the room, but tripped over his own pair of shoes. Impressive maneuvers of three warriors with years of working together attacked. Peter did not have a chance.

Davina stood in the doorway with her mouth and eyes wide open, it was a scene she had never witnessed the Pevensie children in. So absorbed was she, that she did not see Peter's next move until it was too late.

Peter was known by his nefariousschemes when all three were against him in such matters. He went for the weakest link and charged. Caught off guard, Lucy screamed as she was grabbed by her eldest and used as a shield. Pride really does go before the fall, and in Peter's case that literally happened when Davina stuck out her foot to cut off his escape. Peter was not naïve. He knew the deceptive look of innocence when he saw it on Davina.

All three paused in shock as they saw the great High King, Peter Pevensie on the floor, brought down by a girl unskilled in the art of war. Then they charged.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

The broom swished around the house as dust cloths swiped dust motes hiding in dark corners. The household whirled throughout as they prepared for their guest. All except Peter, who watched Susan, and Edmund, who watched Peter. Peter was trying. He really was, but there was countless emotions running within, all he battled once before concerning his sister.

In Narnia, Susan was like a magnet to all available men, and some who were not available, but pretended they were. When she entered a room her angelic beauty caught everyone's attention. She moved with natural elegance, her smile an illusion of innocence. Both young and older men embarrassed themselves, and their families, as they openly gazed at her. If they only knew she could slit their throats before they knew what happened. Girls and women wore the shade of envy as they exchanged knowing glances. They delicately scowled at their rival behind her back, and yet she was only a humble daughter of Aslan.

She was known as the queen whose brother kept her close. He even took her into battles just to keep an eye on her, if you believe such gossip; which many did. She may have ignored the male eye that devoured her, but her brother didn't. Even in England Peter vowed to keep a watchful eye. He would speak to Lawrence, and as promised keep his hands to himself. After breakfast he reminded himself, along with Lucy, Rabadash was long dead. All the same, the spirit of Rabadash lived in evil cads who used and abused women, and it was his duty to protect his sisters from them. He gave an involuntary shudder just thinking about had Susan accepted Rabadash' proposal.

"Stop it, Peter," said Edmund, as he sat in a chair across from his brother. "You're doing it again. This boy will not try to kidnap her, nor will he try to beg for her hand in _marriage_."

Peter ignored Edmund.

"If you keep thinking along those lines, Peter, you will work yourself up, and you will not give the boy a chance."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Peter snorted.

Edmund felt sorry for his brother, for them all having to live through the uncertainty again. He knew Peter was worried and scared of losing Susan. He was scared too. Sympathetically, he found himself sitting close to his brother, leaning in to give strength and to let him know he's not alone.

Peter received his gift; the tension drained from his body, and he calmed down.

_**NnNnNnNn**_

While Peter was talking to Susan on the porch steps, Edmund and Helen were on a secret mission upstairs. The sun was shining through all the windows making their mission not so secret. Therefore, what they had to do needed to be done in haste. They entered the bright bedroom and Edmund checked and rechecked to make sure the door was locked. He did not want anything to do with the undertaking, but his mother was quite insistent.

"Sit down and let me have a look at that gash."

"It's a cut."

"You can call it what you will, Edmund Pevensie, but I'm having a look at it."

"Yes, mum." Edmund felt five years old again waiting for his mother's reaction to a naughty thing he had done.

Helen hissed when she saw the sand imbedded in the wound, and looked at Edmund worriedly.

"I think it looks worse than it really is, mum," Edmund whispered as he tried to sound convincing. "I promise to wash it out with soap and water as soon as I can."

"You'll need more than soap and water, Edmund," she tried to reason. She could not understand why he hated to have his wounds tended to. "This simply will not do. That could easily turn into an infection, and if it does heaven help us all if Peter finds out," she sighed.

"I promise I'll tend to it right away. We should go. Peter could come looking for me and I…"

"Mum I'm ready! Are you in there?" asked Lucy turning the knob to the door.

Edmund's eyes were enormous when he looked at Helen. "Yes, Darling, I will be right out." She then turned to Edmund and whispered, "You take care of that right now young man," scolded Helen, pointing her finger at her second son. Once she reached the door she turned toward Edmund and mouthed the word, 'Now' and walked out into the hall to tend to Lucy.

Edmund could hear Helen cooing over her younges, and envisioned Lucy smiling _dutifully_ and accepting all the doting her mother showered her with.

Meanwhile, Susan tried to convince Peter everything was alright.

"I know, it's just a bit of growing pains. It's hard. Going through this _again_ is hard. It wasn't easy the first time," said Peter.

"Well if it's any consolation, we're not running a country this time," she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the seagulls.

"No, that really doesn't help, my Love," he leaned over and kissed the top of her head, and laid his on hers.

"Well, I am seventeen, even older if you…"

"Do you really want to go there now? Right now when I'm about to…"

"No," she said looking into his eyes. "No, Peter."

He pulled Susan into a desperate hug and said, "I'm going to work on my so called over protectiveness. I'll have to look rather hard, because I honestly can't see it."

Susan laughed and looked at Peter again. Her smile fell. "Oh, you're serious. Yes, do us all a favor and please try. We can't even surprise you because of it, and it really is tiresome."

Peter remembered many events that Susan could use against him.

_***Narnia Golden Age***_

Lunchtime filled the halls of Cair Paravel with delicious smells that tempted all, especially the High King of Narnia. It was the first day of the week, the birds sang their happy songs that entered every window, burrow or hollow across the land. The sun was so happy that it burned away any cloud that looked as if it may intrude. There was sweet content and happiness across the land of Narnia. There was one _little_ thing that bothered the High King. Unfortunately, because it was Peter is was rather enormous. He couldn't find his siblings anywhere.

"Excuse me, Sir Thranton, have you seen my brother?" Peter asked the Hare.

"No, Sire. I'm joining my family for lunch; if I see him I'll inform him of your inquiry." He shifted from foot to foot, thinking only of tender steamed carrots. Sir Thranton asked, "Will there be anything else, Your Majesty?"

"No, continue please. Give my regards to your family."

"Yes, Sire," said the Hare before his quick bow and departure.

Peter saw a Dryad who usually attended Susan every morning to help her coif her hair.

"Kriseena!"

With a giggle that rivaled Lucy's to the extreme, Krissena curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have you seen the queens?"

"Nope," she giggled again.

Peter, ever so patient decided not to ask her anymore questions. Her giggling was excessive and nerve wrecking. He dismissed her immediately before she lost all control. She was known to do that, giving fodder to the rumor of the Hyena/Dryad affair some eighteen years ago. Till this day eyebrows were raised when she entered a room.

After frantically searching high and low and coming up empty, Peter was approached by Tumnus.

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow. "You have been summoned by the king and queens. Please follow me."

Peter blew out a calming breath. "Where are they? I almost sent out a search party," he asked worried.

Tumnus looked on apologetically. Everyone, other than the High King, was aware how overprotective the eldest was. What harm could come to his siblings in a heavily guarded castle? Tumnus didn't know who to feel sorry for more; the three youngest monarchs, the eldest, or the citizens of Narnia; especially those who lived in the castle. "I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner. King Edmund sent me to find you with a message."

Peter watched as Tumnus warred with himself and looked on expectantly. "Well, what is the message?"

"I…beg your pardon, my King."

"Edmund said it, so I'm sure it's colorful. Go ahead, I won't hold you accountable."

"Quit, quit your worrying you…" Tumnus looked around for listening ears, leaned in and whispered, "_git_…and get your…_hindquarters_ out here." Tumnus turned the same red as his scarf and avoided Peter's eyes.

"And where are they?" sighed Peter as he planned on giving Edmund a good tongue lashing for putting Tumnus on the spot.

"Follow me, please," said Tumnus in a sigh of relief.

After walking on the east side of the castle which took fifteen minutes, because there was always a Duke or Duchess who wanted to give the High King an honored greeting, Tumnus stopped and stammered. "I'm sorry, but I was told to blindfold you here."

Peter was not pleased.

_***Present Time***_

Peter gave his sister an exasperated look at her last comment. Just then a tall man ran in front of their porch and scooped up an escaped kitten. Peter recognized him from a few days ago as he turned and waved at him and Susan.

"Hello, it seems you have an escape artist in your family," smiled Peter as the yellow tabby meowed rather loudly.

"Yes, the little bugger keeps running away," he said out of breath.

"He's a kitten, think of him as your child. Play with him outside more often where he can expel all that energy and explore. He won't be as eager to escape the house," said Susan.

"What a revelation! Thank you, I appreciate that bit of advice," the man felt compelled to bow, but the sound of his distressed children broke the spell.

"Pickles, you found him, Daddy!"

"His name isn't Pickles, stop calling him that," said the big sister."

The Pevensie siblings waved good-bye as the man ran ahead with the kitten; his children chased him with bubbles of giggles.

"Are you going to wear that?" asked Susan returning to her goal, and taking in Peter's relaxed attire.

"He's supposed to impress _me_, not the other way around," Peter smirked as his sister sighed.

"Do you know what you are going to ask him? I mean, you can't use the _old_ inquiries; How big is your kingdom, How many castles do you own, Are your citizens happy with you as a ruler?"

"I have some ideas, yes."

"Care to share?"

"Nope. And don't you forget this meeting is between the boy…"

"Lawrence, Peter. You're not trying if you can't call him by name," said Susan.

"You are absolutely right, I'm sorry. This meeting is between me and Lawrence, not you. We'll talk, and he'll go home."

"Peter!"

"Can I have an Iguana?" Lucy asked enthusiastically as she walked out the door.

Peter and Susan had yet to pick their jaws off the floor as Lucy squeezed in between them.

"Lu, are you alright?" asked Susan, as Peter felt Lucy's forehead with worry.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy as she removed Peter's hand. "We didn't have any iguanas in Narnia. Don't you think that rather strange?" asked Lucy seriously.

Astounded, Peter regarded Lucy and ran long fingers through his hair. "I need a drink," said Peter as he shook his head, and the girls gasped.

"Well, you two... I'm not going to ask what brought on this random thought, Lucy; I have enough on my mind as it is. Come, Lawrence will be here any minute." He escorted the girls in the house wishing for those bygone days in Narnia. He and Edmund would escape to go fishing, putting everything, short of war, on hold.

**TBC**


End file.
